


【授权翻译】孤帆

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, also known as The Ghost and Mrs Muir AU that also no one has asked for, dejan is an ED nurse battling with depression, mo was a ship assistant surgeon, the hendollana will feature more heavily in the second chapter, the slowest of burns, this is the Napoleonic War/Time Travel fix-it AU that no one has asked for, this will be a flop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 54,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 德扬低价买下了默西河边上的一栋老房子。在那儿他遇见了默·萨拉赫，一个游荡于此的水手亡魂。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_“There are cemeteries that are lonely,_

_Graves full of bones that do not make a sound,_

_The heart moving through a tunnel,_

_In it darkness, darkness, darkness,_

_Like a shipwreck we die going into ourselves,_

_As though we were drowning inside our hearts,_

_As though we lived falling out of the skin into the soul.”_

 

* * *

 

五月。

德扬站在屋前，看着雕琢成利物鸟形的门把手，叹了口气。年轻的苏格兰小伙安迪·但是大伙儿都称呼我为罗伯·罗伯逊站在他身后，正关于这栋房子唠叨个没完，他说自从1910年以来就没人在这个庄园里住过了。“……罗伯逊一家除外咯！”就凭萝卜这个语速，以及他浓重的格拉斯哥腔，德扬不难猜到其中的缘故。

“我并不是想劝阻您，洛夫伦先生，但是在这儿没人坚持过一晚上。他们都说这地方闹鬼。”德扬握住门把手的时候，罗伯皱了皱眉。一阵风吹过，阴冷直刺德扬的骨髓。不过是迷信罢了，德扬心想。没有任何触电般的异样，似乎无比平常。这世上没有妖魔鬼怪，全都是妈妈杜撰出来吓唬德扬的，免得他脑子发热做些傻事。尽管这些故事并未产生其预期效果。

德扬转过身，面向罗伯，对方睁大着眼睛，满是期许地看着他。

“既然这地方闹鬼，那么为什么你还在这儿？”德扬挑眉看着萝卜一脸的兴奋劲儿，怀疑地问道。他半期待着罗伯一个跟斗翻到默西河里。德扬转动把手，还没等罗伯回复便走进屋子里。门厅内一股子霉味，微光透过玻璃照亮了黑黢黢的走道。地板上积着一层灰，每一步都伴随着脚下的地板嘎吱作响，令人不安。

罗伯没有跟着德扬进去，他站在门外，望着屋内的德扬，眼神深邃敬畏。“从亨德森船长时代开始，罗伯逊家族便担任起梅尔伍德庄园的看护人，洛夫伦先生。那都是两个世纪以前的事情了，但我依然坚守着这一传统直至今日。就算真的有幽灵存在，那他们得蠢到什么地步才会赶我们走。”罗伯自豪的声音响彻整条走道。“我是最后一名关心梅尔伍德并愿意留下来照顾她的罗伯逊人，真的很伤心看到这里如今衰败的样子，但是说不定你就是那个会改变一切的人，不是吗？”

德扬咬了咬牙，内心在抱怨着。他之前租住的公寓毁于一场火灾，那次却刚好轮到他值夜班，医院里辛苦而漫长的夜班，现在他手头里的钱刚好负担得起梅尔伍德庄园得这栋小房子，因为以他的工资水平，德扬只负担得起这附近最便宜的房子。这间房子原是给亨德森船长的朋友们准备的，罗伯之前说过，那是一群在拿破仑战争期间追随着船长的海员。

庄园的盛世往昔，水手军官络绎不绝，他们讲述着海上轶事战争阴谋。今日梅尔伍德大宅已经倾圮而只剩断壁残垣，静静地躺在这片土地的东北角，两栋小房子幸存至今——其中一栋正是德扬目前在参观的这栋房子，而另一栋住着那个唠叨的苏格兰佬罗伯。数英亩的土地自十九世纪中期以来已是无人踏足，而这全都是因为那些该死的迷信。远眺着默西河的灰色河岸，破碎的窗户外面景色依然宜人。德扬望着远处船只漂在水上如画一般，然后他离开了窗边。德扬的目光锁定在了墙上的一幅肖像画上，那幅画挂歪了，上面画着两个傲慢的男人，身着海军制服，神情严肃。或许其中一位就是罗伯提过的亨德森船长，德扬想经常出没于梅尔伍德庄园的是否正是那人的鬼魂。德扬不禁轻声哂笑起自己这个想法，因为他既不相信灵魂也不相信鬼怪，即便画像中两个男人的凝视如鬼魅般栩栩如生。

“你还好吧，兄弟？”罗伯在门外喊道。

德扬把手伸进了夹克的右口袋，他摸到了怀表的银链，那块怀表是今天早上他在伯德街的慈善商店买到的，只花了五英镑。“嗯，是的，”他漫不经心地回答，“我没事。”说罢，德扬取出口袋里的那个物什，将它在掌心掂量着。那块冰冷的金属似乎烧灼着他的皮肤，这让德扬嘶嘶地呻吟。“妈的。”德扬低声骂道。他抚摸着怀表上的铭文，铭文是用德扬无法理解的阿拉伯语篆刻，但是阿拉伯铭文下专科的一行小字，德扬认识。

梅尔伍德庄园，1806

他打开怀表。在屋子里幽暗的光线下，德扬眯缝着眼，看到了怀表内嵌着一副小像，他抬起头瞧了瞧墙上的肖像画。怀表内那幅小像上的男人留着大胡子，头发满是小卷，他看上去丝毫不像挂画上的那两位海军军人。就阿拉伯铭文来看，德扬觉得怀表的主人兴许来自中东或者北非，但是这也依然无法解释小像上的男人和梅尔伍德庄园会有怎样的联系。

德扬转过身，冲着罗伯竖起两个大拇指。那些让德扬陷入短暂思索的念头消失了，现在他的脑袋又和身体紧紧地连在了一起。也许是因为他已经一连几周都没睡过安稳觉了。要怪就怪那十二个小时连续不歇的夜班吧；要怪就怪那个忘了关火而让整层楼都失火的公寓邻居吧；要怪就怪德扬自己无家可归，也没有要好的朋友或者同事能多留宿他几天；要怪就怪那些在急救过程中他无力回天的逝者吧。

至少奥克斯善良到能让德扬在他家待上一整个周末，至少因此德扬可以合上眼休息休息以思考自己将来何去何从。作为一名在贫穷和犯罪率攀升的大都会的教学医院里的急救护士，这个身份让德扬时刻在忙碌，而他的生活也仅剩下忙碌。他甚至不记得自己上一次回克罗地亚是什么时候了。大概是在三年前，或是四年前。他不能告诉妈妈自己差点儿没逃出那场火灾，否则她肯定会吓得疯掉的。

当他们上网搜索梅尔伍德庄园的小屋，相交于德扬，奥克斯更对这个价格兴奋不已。德扬一直有些犹豫不决，直到那日德扬去了慈善商店，他想买些衣服换下身上邋遢的T恤和牛仔裤，以及从医院里顺来的东西。而当他踏进店门的瞬间，那块该死的饰品便勾住了德扬的双眼。

似乎是在催促德扬，那块怀表上刻着梅尔伍德大宅。

似乎德扬注定了要买下这栋房子，无论它是否闹鬼。

德扬的小屋之旅结束了，他还活着，而且毫发无伤。那一定是个预兆——这个，无论这个是什么，都已是注定。

“我准备买了。”德扬走出房子便告诉罗伯。如果决定不够草率，那德扬也就不是德扬本人了，德扬总是如今天一般做着草率的决定，这一点人尽皆知。

“很好！但是……你确定？”罗伯后退一步，狐疑地打量着德扬。“不管我之前说的那些鬼啊怪啊？”

“沃佳诺伊。”德扬自言自语，声音伴随着每个音节的吐出愈发严肃。

“什么佳什么？”罗伯望着他，一脸茫然。

“我们用这个词来称呼河灵，斯拉夫神话里的，沃……佳……诺伊。”德扬放慢了语速，重复道。

似乎罗伯大脑的某个部位选择了短路，因为他突然陷入不正常地沉默。他唯一的回应便是眼睛大睁嘴大张地盯着德扬。随后，他嘴角上扬，似乎是在微笑，但是还差了分毫。这令德扬有些不安。

“恭喜啦，洛夫伦先生。”在一分钟几乎失聪般的安静之后，罗伯终于说道。“我会联系好中介，几天后你就会收到他的来电。”他兴奋地承诺。

德扬点了点头，尽管他仍然不太确定自己真正答应了些什么事。

 

* * *

 

不到二十四小时，德扬在购房合同上签了字，文件被封存、寄送了出去。在下一个12小时的夜班之前，德扬用他最后的一天假期来探索梅尔伍德庄园这块土地，只步行，能走多远算多远，到了明天德扬的双脚一定会疼的抱怨，但是他现在并不在乎。他走过那栋正式属于他自己的房子，又踮着脚悄悄走过的Robbo屋舍，德扬并不想冒险惊动那个苏格兰人。否则Robbo一定会尾随他，给他讲那些发生在这个庄园里的骇人听闻的故事。亨德森船长的宅邸遗迹映入眼帘。

阳光照亮着梅尔伍德宅邸的砖石，树影落在倾圮的拱道之上，宅邸的结构早已不复存在，如今连一面墙都没有剩下。由于酷热，德扬没有意识到自己用力地拉扯着T恤的下摆。汗液聚成一股小流从他的脊背上流下，眉毛上汗水的油光也被他擦去。德扬朝着那栋房子走过去，他发现了庄园内的一座小教堂。一块墓碑伫立在一颗古老的橡树树荫下。

德扬无法得知为何一块破碎的墓碑会吸引他的注意，他并没意识到在这个地方出现一块墓碑是多么不常见，最近的墓地离庄园也至少有一里的路。而在这里，破碎的墓碑覆满了青苔，静静躺在草地上，纹丝不动。

他蹲下身子去瞧。

墓碑的主人是一个叫做穆罕默德·萨拉赫的海员。德扬皱着眉头，他是断然不会觉得这块土地上会埋葬着一个有着这种名字的人，德扬突然想到了那块刻有阿拉伯铭文的怀表。德扬歪着脖子去读墓碑上的碑文，他很是好奇，可那些文字要么是被青苔覆盖，要么是早已失散于破损的砾石之中。德扬所能辨认出的只有这个男人生于1781年，卒于1807年。

一连串的问题将德扬的大脑围得水泄不通，接着又以恐怖的速度点燃了另一串问题的导火索。德扬却没有得到他想要的答案，问题反而一个接着一个地出现，这将他置于极度不安与烦躁的边缘。

难道墓主人同时也是这块怀表的主人吗？

德扬本可以毫不在乎，可他还是为此颇为上心。

至少私下，他依然如此。

 

* * *

 

那天德扬离开医院回到了梅尔伍德庄园后，他盘腿坐在默西河岸边，望着夕阳西落，掏出牛仔裤口袋里的怀表把玩起来，思绪仍停留在泛着银光铭文之上。德扬揭开花纹繁复的金属表盖，这是他第一次看到其内部构造，克罗地亚人还不知道他所看到的是一块猎用式怀表。

Vodyanoy会告诉他的，不过要到很久以后了。但是此时，他还没有在德扬面前现出原形，至少没在德扬眼神空洞地望着河面的时候如此，没在他望着夜间往来船只的时候如此，没在他望着默西河的对岸的城市灯火的时候如此。一切是如此寂寥。

一切是如此祥和。

在德扬之前的一次心情低谷，他曾想过就在此地，结束他的一生，仅仅需要纵身一跃，可是德扬却没有勇气踏出那一步。无数个黯淡无光的日子里，德扬漫步在船厂码头上；无数个平行世界里，德扬投身于默西河的波涛之中。这是他最唾手可得的出路。德扬始终认为自己是一名战士，即使某些情况下，这位战士想做的也只是蜷缩在被窝里永远沉睡下去。痛苦不会如此终结，但是德扬会始终斗争下去。德扬在小学时期曾遭受过暴凌，仅仅是因为与众不同的名字和口音，那段记忆依旧隐隐作痛。如今伤痛依旧，却不知来自何处。他曾以拳脚来抗争，但是如果仅仅因为小刮小蹭便大打出手，德扬早就进局子里了。现在拳脚换成了智慧与嘴炮，而他少见的微笑也缀满嘲讽与轻蔑。新伤旧疤贴满了胶布，德扬的内心早已因此而麻木，他不断在皮肤添加新的纹身，只为一遍又一遍地去感受烧灼的痛感。

德扬的神思又回到了怀表上，怀表指针固执地停在5点45分处，他听到背后传来了脚步声。

“请原谅，先生，不过我相信你手上的那个东西是我的。”那个Vodyanoy说道。

 

* * *

 

在那个幽灵的眼睛里，黑与白激荡交融创造出不和谐的乐章。这让德扬想到了大海，还有海洋下暗无天日的深渊。

以及拂晓前的夜空。

以及暴雨前的宁静。

幽灵和那副小像上的人长得一模一样，尽管身高比德扬想象中的稍微矮了些，或者说“袖珍”了许多。他没有那种惊为天人的英俊外貌，但是恰如其分。面容瘦削，神情严肃，这其中的沉闷被他那卷曲蓬松的头发和胡子所消解，而他那坚毅的下巴又在胡子的衬托下而多了几番风姿。除此，幽灵的衣着装束与这个场合、时代完全脱节。他的卷毛被丝带扎成了一束盖在了帽子下；天气炎热潮湿，可他却里一件外一件，把自己裹在老旧的掉渣的衣服里，脖子上还围着方巾，脚上穿着皮靴。烈日炎炎，可他看上去却极为苍白。

扎人的制服之下，他的身上没有出一滴汗。

德扬试着尖叫，他的确有大声尖叫过，虽然事后来看，这个场景简直是滑稽可笑。他抓起一根枯枝，朝着幽灵扔了过去，树枝仿佛没有遇到任何障碍物，径直穿过了一层薄薄的空气。德扬又捡起两根树枝交叉成十字，就好像那个幽灵是吸血鬼变的。可幽灵并未被吓退，仍旧继续朝他追来。他告诉德扬，希望克罗地亚人停下来，但是德扬依旧把那些够得着的物件朝着幽灵扔过去。德扬的钥匙、钱包、帆布袋以及手机，在空中飞舞着。

德扬听到了撞击声，他意识到手机砸中了那个幽灵，似乎是从一场圣诞童话剧中走出，那个十九世纪海员打扮的幽灵突然间有了实体。

真正的肉体。

幽灵大为吃惊地抽了一口气，也许就连德扬此时此刻都没有他那么惊讶，接着德扬又发出了一声惊天嚎啕。

Robbo听到了河边传来的德扬惊恐的呼嚎声，他冲出屋外，担心至极。而德扬背靠着一棵橡树，正上气不接下气，目光空洞地望着河面。他似乎明白了什么，Robbo无法看到他所看到的东西。即使那个幽灵就站在Robbo跟前，继续朝着德扬走过去。对于Robbo来说，他无形无影，而对于德扬来讲，他却真实存在。

他刚刚被一只浣熊给吓着了，而现在浣熊也已经跑远了，德扬告诉Robbo，这个谎话就连他自己也不相信。苏格兰人皱起眉毛，却也没再多问，似乎是接受了德扬这个站不住脚的理由，尽管Robbo仍继续盯着幽灵所站的地方，眼神像匕首一样，仿佛怪异邪恶的东西出现在他眼皮子底下，可他却无法碰触。

Robbo走后，德扬一路小跑回到了他的小屋，他钻进浴室，一把接着一把地往脸上泼着冷水。德扬浑身颤抖，他伸手去够挂在洗漱台边上的毛巾想要擦干脸。突然，他惊声尖叫，可是那声音却噎在了喉咙里发不出来。德扬觉得自己快要崩溃了，这些日子他的精神高度紧张，睡眠不足，饮食不规律，工作又繁重。都是因为这些，他看到的只是幻觉罢了，德扬宽慰自己。深呼吸。德扬重新拾起胆子瞟了一眼自己镜子里的倒影，他浑身大汗淋漓，就像头猪一样，完全乱了套。

除了德扬，还有其他“人”在浴室里，就站在洗漱台边上。

那个幽灵。

他走上前来，站在德扬身旁，似乎是欣赏珍禽异兽一般地看着克罗地亚人，他们俩的角色本该倒置。

镜子里面没有幽灵的倒影。

当幽灵开口说话时，他的声音柔和婉转，语调抑扬顿挫，在德扬看来，犹如天籁之音。

 

* * *

 

事后，那个幽灵告诉德扬他的名字是穆罕默德·萨拉赫，但是在德扬心底他早已知晓。

至少在斯拉夫民间传说中，幽灵本是危险又可怕的，可眼前的这个却言笑晏晏，就好像德扬刚刚救了他一命似的。Mo的小像上笼罩着一层阴郁和肃穆，而当他本人微笑之时，却仿佛变成了另外一个人，一个完全不同于画像上的人。假若德扬有时间表现出惊讶，那能进一步带给他惊喜的可远不止这些。Mo突然将德扬的右手紧紧握在手心。“谢谢你，”他说道，“真的非常感谢你，洛夫伦先生。”他一遍遍重复着繁冗如祷文的话语，而德扬却完全不知他到底在感谢着什么。

Mo紧握住德扬的手，充满感激，德扬似乎忘记了Mo冰冷的肌肤。德扬手上的骨头咯吱作响，Mo这才意识到他把德扬给弄疼了。然而，克罗地亚人仍然一言不发，他仍在目不转睛地瞪着德扬，飞速眨眼。“请原谅，洛夫伦先生。”Mo说道，他尴尬地羞红了脸，德扬不禁心生怜惜。

而德扬此时嘴里蹦出的唯一的话却是“你他妈为什么要谢谢我”，这句话不走脑子地脱口而出。

哦噢。

Mo长叹一口气，微闭双眼，看着德扬，他摇了摇头，似乎很是失望。

“要是你不像刚才那样子吓唬我的话，我也不会这么生气，难道不是吗？”德扬提高音量，胡乱地挥舞着胳臂，Mo不得不后退一步免得眼睛被打中。“你他妈为什么在这里？你他妈是不是对每一个买了这个宅子的人都干过这些事？Robbo为什么他妈的看不见你？为什么是现在？为什么是我？”

“记得提醒我一定得弄个脏话罐。”Mo双手叉在胸前，平静地说道。“但是回到你刚才所提的那些问题上，”Mo毫不理睬德扬的抗议，“我被困在这片庄园已经有两个世纪了，直到现在，你取回了我的怀表，才将我从幽灵的形态禁锢中给释放出来。”他解释道。“但是我仍然受困于此，我仍然无法去往来世。”

_我操。_

德扬愣愣地坐在原地一声不响，他得花几分钟来处理刚刚听到的一些。

_释放。_

很显然，德扬并没有把Mo救活，他早在两百年前就已经死了。墓碑就是证明。但是他将那块怀表带回到梅尔伍德庄园的时候，德扬将Mo从无形禁锢中释放了出来。

 _太棒了。现在我不仅仅是德扬·洛夫伦——医院里最棒也是最差的急救中心护士，同时我还是德扬·洛夫伦——给这片土地带来恐惧与噩兆的使者，只因我将一个鬼魂从他的禁锢中给释放了出来。_ 德扬心想。但是这仍然解释不了为什么只有德扬一个人能看到他。

“为什么你不能像其他的死人一样安息呢？为什么你被困在这个庄园里两个世纪了？为什么你他……”德扬在他说出那个带“妈”的词之前及时停下了，他继续说道，“……为什么你需要这块怀表才能被释放？”

“你还有气儿说话吗？”Mo扬起眉毛问道。

德扬完全没注意到Mo语气中的嘲讽，他继续说道：“你对这个世界还有什么执念吗？或是些其他的什么羁绊。这难道就是你不能去往来世的原因吗？”

Mo眨眨眼，撅起嘴唇，想了想刚才德扬说到的那些问题。

“对于你的疑惑，我所能回答的只是……”Mo关切地说道，德扬也因为好奇自然地向前倾过身子，“……我不知道。”

德扬叉起前额上的头发，带着些许嘲弄与愠怒。“我操，不会吧。”

“我操，就是这样。”

德扬很难想象这个词会从Mo的口中说出，他斜睨着那个幽灵。德扬本应该为着毫无头绪而苦恼，或是被这个不死灵魂给吓着，但是他并未感受到其中的任何一种情绪。反而，他在内心斥责自己，因为在德扬心底他倒是有一点想帮助Mo，而他难以抑制这个念头。

也许这便是为什么德扬最后成了一名护士，他想道。

为此，德扬恨死自己了。

 

* * *

 

接下来的一周是德扬的历史课补习：

Mo给德扬讲了很多事——亨德森和拉拉那的死亡，以及降临在皇家海军（原文为HMS，以下全部简称为HMS）冥王号以及她的船员上的悲惨命运。HMS冥王号是一艘装有36炮的五等护卫舰，自从1807年以来，作为船长，亨德森指挥着她在地中海与海盗和法国人作战。亨德森船长功勋卓著，但仍然批评不断。他与海军少将凯恩以及索斯盖特上将私交甚密，在自己声名远扬之后，亨德森离开了太平洋上的HMS安菲尔德号，他回到了英格兰。“亨德森没有稳定的收入，”Mo耸耸肩，“但是之后他在战场上击沉了纳蒂维达德号舰船。”作为他丰功伟绩的嘉奖，亨德森不仅获得了HMS冥王号的指挥权、亚当·拉拉那为大副、詹姆斯·米尔纳为外科医师，而且他还获得了一笔丰厚的奖金，这笔奖金足以让他买下一栋庄园。

“梅尔伍德。”德扬猜测。他甚至没意识到自己正屏气凝神地听着Mo的故事，德扬完全沉迷于其中。“在我们突袭一处法占西班牙堡垒的任务失败后，亨德森和拉拉那在巴黎被拿破仑以间谍罪处决了。”Mo咬紧牙关，补充道。

“‘我们’的任务？”德扬发问。

“我当时是船上的助理外科医师。当Milly——米尔纳。”Mo纠正道。“当他在伯纳乌的一场小规模战斗中牺牲后，我就成了他的代理。”Mo接着说道。“亨德森并不是一个糟糕的船长，他只是有些固执罢了。我想在拉拉那和米尔纳的照料下，他已经坚持了足够长的时间。亨德森是HMS冥王号的心脏、她的大脑以及她的灵魂……”Mo顿了顿。“并且拉拉那一直都是亨德森船长的大副，一直都是。”他补充道，语气中带着一丝伤感。

德扬接着了解到了，亨德森在就任HMS冥王号船长后的第一个任务便是在西班牙的近海护送一支东印度公司的船队。“亨德森遇到了一支由四艘法国舰船组成的海军中队，法国人突破了英国设置在土伦的封锁线，尽管面对着四对一的劣势，亨德森仍然下令进攻，并且成功摧毁或是严重损坏了这四支船舰，就在伯纳乌的海岸附近。”Mo详细描述着战斗经过。“但是他的船员们死的死伤的伤，冥王号的桅杆也被折断，亨德森也在这场战斗中失去了他的左腿。拉拉那和我把他拉到了安全地带，亨德森不得不降旗投降，活着的人被囚禁在伯纳乌的一座堡垒里面，直到皇帝的副官前来要走了亨德森和拉拉那两人，他们得知自己将会前往巴黎。拉拉那坚持除非我随行照顾亨德森，否则他们不会离开。”

但是亨德森仍在前往巴黎的路上因为伤口感染而死亡，Mo也一直因此倍感自责，直到今天依然如此。既然没人再需要Mo的照顾，法国人（原文为“the Frogs”，拿破仑战争期间英军称呼法军为the Frogs，可能源自于法国人爱吃青蛙）便将他送回了英格兰。当Mo在跨越英吉利海峡的途中，拉拉那却在巴黎被处以枪决。“我不知道他们的灵魂是否像我一样仍然在人世间游荡。也许Hendo在卢瓦尔河的某处，而拉拉那仍然出没于巴黎的大街小巷之中。我能为他们做的本不止这些。”

“然后你出了什么事？你是怎么和梅尔伍德庄园扯上关系的？”

“我生前就住在这里，就在这栋宅子里。Milly和罗伯逊一家住在隔壁。”Mo无力地耸耸肩，“在尼罗河口海战期间，亨德森与拉拉那曾效力在纳尔逊将军旗下，作为HMS前卫号上的海军军官候补生。Milly还在给一名外科医师打下手，而我只是一个渔民的儿子，住在阿布基尔海湾。他们在那里遇见了我，在埃及。而我决定了跟随他们前去英格兰，之后在特拉法尔加，我成了柏勒洛丰号上的一名外科医生助手，在那期间，我从Milly身上学到了很多东西。那时他成了一名正式的外科医师，同时提携我当他的助手。Hendo和亚当也通过了他们的海军上尉的考试。我们四个人，一直都很要好。”

说到特拉法尔加的时候，德扬提起了透纳和他那副有关HMS无畏号的著名画作，但是Mo既没听说过这个人也没听说这幅画。德扬一巴掌拍在自己的额头上，他想起来早在透纳画出《被拖去解体的战舰无畏号》的32年前，Mo就已经去世了。

还有一个待回答的问题，其他人也许会藏着掖着，但是德扬不会。

德扬永远不会这样做。

“你说了那么多亨德森、拉拉那还有米尔纳的故事，那你呢？你是怎么死的？”

“冥王号的沉没没能杀死我，我在伯纳乌的堡垒和前往巴黎的途中也幸存了下来，最后我回到了英格兰，回到了梅尔伍德。这不是我所期待的美好结局。”Mo的语气中充满着凄凉。德扬得知，后来在一场军事法庭上，Mo被指控叛国。那些能左右投票结果的高级军官，Mo和他们没有任何往来；那些能为他作证的朋友和证人都已经死了；而Mo所能用来抗辩的只有他自己的证词而已。Mo不是英国人，他是一个身无分文的埃及人，和英国人相比，奥斯曼土耳其人和他有着更多的联系。一个古铜色的男人，对阵一群成天妄想着征服并瓜分世界的白人老头儿。从一开始，这场审判的一切不利因素都在他身上，牺牲在冥王号上也许对他来说是个更好的解脱，或者是在伯纳乌，或者是在巴黎。罗伯逊家族想要把他保释出来，但他们仅仅是一群与英国海军部门毫无联系的平民。此时德扬已经知晓故事的后续是什么了。

短暂的监禁，然后是那恢弘的终章。

绞索绕在Mo的脖子上。

他的尸体被扔进了默西河里，免去了一场正式的Mo斯林的葬礼。

德扬问到了梅尔伍德里的那块墓碑，他的尸体是否真的被扔进了默西河里。他问到Mo是否还记得在他死后发生了些什么，以及他是怎么意识到他已经死了却被困在了活人的世界里。还有为什么在死后的几年里，Mo没有对那些密谋者实施复仇，即使他知道那群人仍然活着。

“我记不起来了，”Mo轻声说道。“我不知道一切是怎么发生的，但是我又回到了梅尔伍德的土地上。罗伯逊家族还住在这里，但是没人能听见我、看到我或者触碰到我。我不仅仅是无形的，我的躯体甚至都不存在。”Mo叹息道。

如同空气中的迷雾，Mo在庄园中游荡着，无形的他一直被困在了梅尔伍德，长达两百年，无助地等待着解放。

直到德扬带来了那块怀表，诅咒才被打破。

德扬本不该相信他所说的话，Mo可能只是一个满是心机的恶徒，毕竟他所说的一切都没有一个牢靠的事实为依据。德扬有他自己的怀疑，也许Mo就是一个彻头彻尾的叛徒，在这里仅仅是为了骗取他的同情。德扬很是警惕，也许他马上就会成为幽灵邪恶诡计的下一个无知的受害者。

他时常想着，Mo到底在耍些什么把戏，他与德扬的会面背后是否还暗藏着什么不为人所知的动机。他在网上搜索关键词“穆罕默德·萨拉赫，HMS冥王号”，但是他什么也没发现。

德扬找不到关于那些事情的一丝踪迹。但是他却发现，曾坐在军事法庭上的那些将军们被封为了伯爵、男爵或是子爵，在他们的家中、在海面上或是在战场上光荣地死去，而后被谥为战争英雄。

他并没有看见，但是德扬清楚地听到Mo在他身后咬紧牙关，牙齿咯吱作响。盛怒之下的沉默不语。考虑到Mo的反应，他所坦白的也许都是真相。Mo握紧拳头，如果他还活着，那么他的指关节也早已变成了现在的这种死灰色。如果复仇是前往安息之地的必经之路，那么一切线索早已化为了泡影，Mo曾经的那些敌人也早就去世了。

Mo摘下帽子，德扬头一次毫无遮挡且如此近距离地见到他的头颅，乌黑的卷发映入眼帘。他的小辫子枕在左肩上。Mo摸了摸胡子拉碴的下巴，他望着地板，又抬起头朝着德扬眨眨眼。“看样子你他妈的得和我多待上一阵子了。”德扬敷衍地打趣道。

Mo的脸上只有苦笑。

等到德扬告诉了Mo有关他自己的背景故事，Mo脸上的微笑突然变成了如狼虎般饥渴。德扬告诉Mo他在市中心一间繁忙的医院工作，是一名护士，Mo睁大着眼睛听着。“也许在某个不同的时空，我们可以在一起工作呢。”Mo思考片刻，说道。德扬不知道对此该说些什么，但是他感到心中一股激流涌动，每一次Mo用他那双黑色的哀伤的眼睛望着德扬的时候，那股激流毫无征兆地随之出现，直至那双眼睛不再凝望着他时才消失。德扬立马转移话题，他提到了自己的童年，向Mo说明了现代世界发生的那些事——波斯尼亚战争，难民生活，德扬儿时在不同的环境中缺乏归属感，以及他不断拼搏斗争去证明自己足够优秀。

Mo的眼睛里燃起了光，源自理解、同情与兄弟情谊，他也曾经历过。战争与偏见。在千百次的人生里，亘古不变的主题循环往复。

一整夜，Mo都陷入在了阴郁之中，这深深影响着德扬，而德扬却没有预料到这一点。

他怀念Mo嘴角上的微笑，德扬发誓，他要帮助Mo，他不能再让Mo的微笑消失。

 

* * *

 

七月。

天杀的工作时段和该死的轮班，德扬在医院的工作让他完全无法抽出时间来翻修他的宅子，他决定请一个承包商来替他完成这个工作。某个夜班结束后的早上，Robbo问他用了什么方法来平息幽灵的愤怒。“没人在这里待过这么长的时间，Dej！就算是我奶奶也不记得有这种人！你到底干了些什么？”

其实，德扬仅仅是说服了Mo不再吓唬这间宅子的访客，鬼鬼祟祟的那些除外。“她现在的主人是我，而不是你。”他说道。Mo有些愠怒地看着德扬，但随即又恢复了平日里那个欢快的样子。某晚，德扬回到家中，他瞥见Mo坐在屋顶边上，双腿在空气中晃荡，一个工人正在他的脚下把一个螺丝拧进墙里面。Mo察觉到了德扬的目光，他站了起来，背对着阳光（英国夏天日落的晚，七月份大概九点半才日落，因此“晚上会有阳光”），然后消失了。

德扬喘了口粗气。

 _秀_ 。

“想我了吗？”德扬走进新翻修的主卧，Mo突然出现在他身边问道。

“我都没时间想妈妈，更别说你了。”

“你这是来视察……”Mo皱起鼻子，语气贬损，“我的房子的翻修进度的？”

“这是我的房子，”德扬纠正道，“随我处置。”

“我很清楚，你怎么糟蹋你的东西，那都是你的事。但说实话，你的室内装修的品味也忒差了些。”Mo说。

“一个居无定所两百年的鬼魂说出这样的话？”德扬对峙道，语气中没有丝毫的不快。

Mo甩甩手，满不在乎德扬的嘲弄。“你离开之后我一直在监视这个地方，顺便说一句，”他一本正经地告诉德扬，“炒了这个承包商，把在你来之前Robbo雇佣的那个给招回来，我在三月份把他给吓跑了。这个承包商一直以次充好，还多收你钱。”

德扬大吃一惊。“真的？”

Mo点点头，很是高兴。“你要是不信的话，哪天趁他们不注意，你自己偷偷来看看便知，他们就是一群毫无职业道德的混蛋。顺便以欺诈来起诉他们。”

Mo说的果然没错。德扬和Robbo决定暗地视察一番，他们亲眼目睹了承包商教唆工人使用劣质水泥，并向德扬漫天要价来赚黑心钱。Robbo奇怪地看着德扬，那人正解释着他是如何知道并且也只有他一个人知道这一切的。

“那啥告诉你的吗？”Robbo半开玩笑地问道。

德扬愣住着，他突然警惕起来。Mo此时正站在Robbo身后，他摇摇头，让德扬否认Robbo所说的话。

“他就站在我后面，是不？”Robbo的语气突然间严肃起来。

德扬的眼神在Robbo和Mo之间辗转不定。“你是怎么知道的？”

“我告诉过你了，”Robbo说道，“我在这里住了一辈子，你知道吗，我能察觉到这类东西的存在。”他转过身，看着自己以为Mo所站立的地方，张开双臂，挥舞着双手，想要去触碰Mo。他什么也没摸到，Robbo的手径直穿过Mo的胸膛，毫无阻碍。“我不知道他们是些什么东西，也不知道你做了些什么，Dej。”Robbo再次面向德扬，刚才所发生的事让克罗地亚人吃惊得下巴都快掉到了地上。

“我想也只有你能帮到他。天知道我已经试过很多次了，真的，我试过了。”Robbo朝着德扬讪讪地笑着，说罢便悻悻而归。仿佛他真的能察觉到Mo的存在，他没有直接穿过Mo的身体，而是轻轻地绕开了。

这他妈是些什么鬼？

 

* * *

 

为什么只有德扬才能见到他？为什么其他人不能？即使是想帮住他却无可奈何的Robbo也不能看见Mo。而Mo对此却毫无头绪。两百年来，也只有德扬一个人带来了些微的改变。

这不可能只是因为那块该死的怀表吧。

“这块怀表对你来说一定意义非凡，不是吗？”德扬问道，他把怀表递给Mo，“某个特殊的人送你的？”

“不，是我自己买的，”Mo回答道，他皱起眉头，那块金属滑落到他手上，“从朴次茅斯的一个吉普赛人那里买的。”Mo细细掂量着掌中的金属饰品，这个简简单单的动作令德扬心醉。“事实上，就在我登上冥王号之前。里面的小像，是后来画的。住在卢瓦尔河边的一名普鲁士伯爵给我画的，他也给亚当和Hendo画了像，在我们前往巴黎的路上。”

德扬点点头，内心早已随着好奇越飘越远。“那它怎么最后到了一间慈善商店里？为什么这东西如此重要？你又是怎么知道这块怀表能把你从庄园的禁锢中释放出来？”

Mo的神情随着这些问题的发出而变得严肃起来，他看着德扬，说道：“我想，我也不知道。”

 _哦_ 。

“这两百年间我不断地试错，冲动左右了我绝大多数行动，前路漫漫，而希望却越来越渺茫，我完全沉沦于沮丧，直到现在，”Mo深深地思考着，嘴角上仍然有气无力地挂着一丝浅笑，“也许我还有出路。”

Mo摘下帽子放它在了梳妆台上，他解开蓝色棉质夹克的纽扣，摘下领巾。他的容颜在昏暗的光线下更是夺目，德扬想着，心中愈发觉得不自在。尽管Mo并非传统意义上的英俊潇洒，但是他却有着十足的魅力，笑容可掬，眼神中闪烁着光芒。他是一个老练十足的水手。像德扬这种连左舷右舷、迎风背风还有船首船尾都分不清的旱鸭子对Mo这样的人有什么好的。

“一个斗士，”德扬说道，“不屈不挠，然而……”他接着说：“虽然你现在已经‘自由’了。”说着德扬用中指和食指在空中打了个引号。“但是你还是被困在这里，无法安息，如果你知道我在说些什么的话。我的意思是我还能看见你，还能和你交流，你仍然被困在这里，无法脱身。”

Mo的样子就像是有人给他的肚子来了一记重拳。

克罗地亚人总是这么直肠子。

德扬很确定，Mo一直都想回到海上。他说他可以把怀表扔进默西河里，如果这意味着Mo能够安息的话。而Mo立刻反驳道他并不会游泳。

国王陛下的船上有个不会游泳的外科医师助理？德扬笑得前俯后仰，Mo板着的面孔让他想起了小狗被踢了一脚后那可怜的模样。

德扬真心希望Mo只是在开玩笑，但是Mo的字里行间没有一丝半点的不严肃，他呆呆地看着眼前这个幽灵，一脸傻样。“我还在这儿，”Mo说道，“总是有个原因的。”

“不用你来说啊，”德扬弯起手指看着指甲，故作漠不关心状。

但其实，他特别想知道这一切的答案。

想的都要死了。

 _哈_ 。

Mo摘掉领巾之后，从德扬坐着的地方便能清晰地看到他脖子上的红印。德扬的心脏发了疯似地怦怦地跳动着，每当他闭上眼睛，Mo的脖子撇成两半，毫无生气地挂在绞刑架上的躯体便浮现在他的脑海中。

德扬从未见到过他懒散的样子，Mo总是正直而端庄，他从来不把双手插在口袋里，从来都是精气神十足，Mo不屑于德扬哪种毫无纪律性的作风。他走路的时候两手会背在身后，身子直挺，姿势优雅如同一名军官，头颅高抬。他早已离开了海洋，早已逝世，他犹如离水的鱼儿。在岸上，Mo只能与德扬相依相随，德扬亦是如此。

德扬并不清楚他们各自从对方身上汲取着些什么该死的东西，但是现在，他们相依为命，相依相随于温存之中。

接下来的几周来，工作占据了德扬全部的身心，他没时间去好好地思考Mo嘴里不时蹦出的那些发人深省的话语，直到后来。德扬不得不花费额外的时间去打磨自己的智慧，以迎接幽灵那些唐突的言辞或是毫无征兆却十足尖刻的讽刺。那段时间，能和德扬谈论Mo的只有Robbo一个人，而Robbo一向乐于助人。仅仅是上周一周内，他便找来了成堆的书籍资料，这些都或多或少和不同文化中的河灵或是死神有关。德扬把它们交给了Mo，后者花了好些日子才浏览完毕，结果发现没有一本书对他的情况有所助益。

德扬和Robbo仍然乐此不疲地帮着Mo寻找去往来世的方法。

要是德扬的家人，尤其是他的妈妈，发现一个埃及学者兼医师的幽灵和他生活在同一个屋檐下，德扬不敢想象他们会担惊受怕到什么程度。一个该死的幽灵。德扬本该恐惧于这个幽灵无时无刻飘荡在他身边，但是每一分每一秒他都感激着Mo的陪伴。尤其是当德扬独自一人的时候。

尤其是当他感到孤独的时候。

 

* * *

 

九月。

起初，透纳对于特拉法尔加不甚准确的描摹着实引起了Mo的不满，而后，那些海洋风光的绝美画作却让他深陷其中。Mo读起了超前于他的时代的书籍，他学习着他身后的历史。

仅仅是给德扬解释那些十九世纪的水手行话就已经花费了Mo身心俱疲的数个小时。同样，德扬口中无数个晦涩的现代术语于Mo来说也是雾里看花。这很公平。

Mo总是能被现代世界给逗乐。他知道，利物浦早已和他第一次踏上这片土地时所见到的样子大相径庭——Mo见证了这座城市两个世纪的变迁。在他被困在庄园的那段时间，他静坐着度过了这一切。如今Mo可以自由地漫步在这块土地上，他看见那些参天巨树倾倒，一栋栋高耸入云的摩天大楼拔地而起。

钢筋水泥的丛林。

他学会了使用德扬的笔记本电脑，学会了上网，他得从蹒跚学步开始来追赶时代潮流，但是Mo是个学习的好手，虽然打字速度却难以恭维，不过德扬并不介意。要是Mo让德扬去操作个六分仪或是打个苦力结，德扬同样会拙劣如此。

一天夜里，Mo只穿着一件衬衫一条马裤，外面套了个马甲，袖子卷到了胳膊肘上，他目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕。帽子被随意扔在了床上，德扬把它捡起来戴在头上试了试。

Mo的三角帽又大又重，尽管德扬刚好戴上，他还是不太习惯一顶流线型的帽子在他脑袋上左摇右晃。Mo的夹克外套对于德扬来说小了几号，但是当德扬长着老茧的大拇指摩擦着衣物的面料，他觉得舒服极了，外套上还沾着海水和海风的气息。

Mo转过身子想问问德扬有关第二次世界大战的事情，结果却发现那人正摆弄着自己的海军制服。德扬本以为Mo这次要发火了，但是后者却并未如此。Mo放声大笑起来，这是德扬听到过的最快活的笑声。而那笑声很快变成了尖锐的咯咯声，德扬拍打着Mo的肩膀，那人才终于停止了傻笑。

那天晚上，Mo快活地有些让人生厌，这极大地影响着德扬，他都不记得自己曾几时如此开心地笑过了，似乎从未有过。

就凭那些医疗和护理背景，德扬肯定能在他的船上成为一名很棒的外科医师，Mo说道。而德扬则抗议地表示，自己仅仅是一名急救中心的普通护士而非一声。“我可是很会说恭维话的。”Mo耸耸肩，灿烂地笑着，先前的欢乐仍在他身上闪烁着。

只因德扬。

“就算不开玩笑的话，你也是个很不错的护士，你关心着周围的人。”Mo告诉德扬，温柔的声音刺破潮湿的空气。“我想你并不知道自己有多棒。你乐于助人，这我都看在眼里。”他接着说道，下意识地揉了揉自己的脖子，绳子的印记清晰可见，索套在他冰冷的躯体上留下了一个永久的凹痕。绞绳紧紧地勒着那处皮肤下的气管，使他无法呼吸。“但是你很多时候表情都太狰狞了，”Mo一语道破，“不轻易地动情，看上去又总是很吓人——大概就因为这些，人们才不敢接近你吧。”他微微皱眉，眨巴着眼睛，细看着刻蚀在德扬额头上的皱纹。Mo总是这样做，德扬很多次都注意到了他的这个习惯，在过去的四个多月的时间里，他们彼此之间对对方愈加熟悉。

Mo眨着眼。

德扬看向别处。“你总是笑个没完，有时候真的很烦人，”他插话道，“你和Robbo一样，他是说个没完，但至少他自己很清楚这一点。”

“难道你不希望我开开心心地笑吗？”Mo猛地抬起头，眼神中有些受伤，嘴角微垂，“很抱歉。”

“别这样，不用道歉的啊……”德扬愧疚地挠了挠后脑勺。“只是，我有太多事要处理。”他说道，尽管在德扬的心中除了帮助Mo去往来生，其他的事情到底是些什么以及为什么它们那么重要他并不清楚。德扬想起了Mo，克罗地亚人突然意识到他总是困在自己那个小小的世界里，却从未察觉到他的行为与情绪是如何影响着周围的人。“你是怎么一直保持好心情的？”德扬问Mo，他急切地渴望知道答案。

“我没什么可失去的了，因为我失去了一切，我的家庭、祖国，还有我的生命。”Mo回答道。

“在那之前呢？你也一直如此开心吗？”

Mo耸耸肩。“我当初来英格兰，是为了一种全新的生活，然而当时这里充满着偏见与仇恨。我想我算是幸运的了，Milly看到了我的潜力，他一直都支持着我，Hendo和亚当亦是如此。”

德扬挑起冒尖，Mo不甚合理的谦逊让他有一点点生气。“但是你是一名很棒的外科医师啊。对于一个穿越沙漠、横渡尼罗河还有航行于海上的人来说，这种功绩可不是简简单单就能得到的。外出闯荡入乡随俗，甚至是在外国的舰船上服役——你简直是个奇迹！”德扬的言辞越来越激动，而他对此惊讶不已，德扬的声音猛烈地颤抖着，他不再继续说下去了。

“却也没能奇迹地阻止亨德森的死亡。”Mo回答道，语气中带着一丝忧愁。“我之前说过，他一直都是个很拗的人，真的是太拗了。亚当、Milly还有我不得不每日敦促他喝完医生嘱托的预防坏血病的柠檬水。”他轻声笑着，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“一直以来都是，亚当头脑敏捷，亨德森身手矫健。Milly两者兼具，他是一个老道的水手，也是一个很厉害的外科医师。他们教会了我很多东西。”

“难道我们什么都做不了吗？”德扬不禁提高了自己说话的音量，急切地说道，“我还能做些什么来帮你？”

“我们什么方法都试过了，德扬。我希望有朝一日我能回到海上，然而我现在却连默西河也淌不过去。Robbo倒是想要帮助我，愿真主保佑他。有几天当你在工作的时候，他试着和我交流，然而我还是无法在他面前显形，也无法向他传达一些信息。无论我们有多么地努力，依然如此。自从梅尔伍德庄园开辟以来，罗伯逊家族都在这里住了好几个世纪，各种各样的方法他们都试过了。Robbo是留在这里的最后一个人，而且没有人比他更努力。”Mo陷入了深深的忧思。“别再说关于我的事情了，说说你吧，洛夫伦先生。是什么让你如此低落？我又能为你做些什么呢？”

德扬摇了摇头，皱起鼻子。他甚少谈论自己的情感。眼泪溢满他的眼眶，德扬眨着眼，止住了泪水。他故作无事发生状，回避了这个问题，一个德扬不知道答案的问题。“你一个人待在这里的时候，不会觉得孤单吗？”他问道。

“我确实一直都是一个人，但是我想我早已经忘记了什么是孤独，其实……”Mo露出了俏皮的微笑，“像这样两百年之后，你也会习惯的。”

“所以你只是……看着人来人往。”

微笑消失在了一种更悲观严肃的神情之中。“我很多次地看见你一个人站在默西河边上，当你觉得你是孤独一人的时候。”

震颤随着脊髓袭满德扬全身，他没想到对话会按照这条路线发展。“你那时在担心我吗？即使你当时都不认识我。”

“我不希望你做出一些伤害自己的事情。”Mo以一种近乎是乞求的语气说道。“死亡……并没有你想象中的那么美好，”他说着，同时指了指自己，“反面教材A。”

“总是有些什么阻止着我，”德扬回答道，他头一次对此敞开心扉，“我不知道是什么阻止着我。”

Mo抬起帽檐，他认真地看着德扬，而德扬板着一张脸，这让他那副戴着三角帽的样子显得更加滑稽可笑。德扬绝不会展露自己的情感，至少今晚不会。Mo意识到了这一点，他想。

而Mo提出了他所听过的最奇怪的请求。

他希望德扬能帮他剪掉辫子，好让自己看上去不那么古拙一些。德扬告诉Mo，辫子剪掉以后就再也长不出来了，他反复向对方确认了好几遍这到底是不是Mo真正想要的。

Mo每一次的回答都是肯定，渴求在他的眼睛里闪着光。

一刀下去，一切便成了。黑色发带仍然紧紧系在那束头发上，它在德扬指尖如丝般顺滑。他本想将Mo的那束卷毛给扔掉，Mo告诉他不必流连于过去的种种。听上去埃及人似乎已经准备翻开新的篇章。

德扬点了点头，他揉弄着Mo的卷发。Mo无法看到自己的倒影，他依然无法在镜中留下痕迹。德扬说就凭现在的样子，他与一个现代人已别无二致。Mo轻轻地笑着，他抬起头望向那个高个子男人的双眼，目光中带一丝惊异与爱怜。也许仅仅过去了一秒，也许比一秒稍稍长一些，德扬先从这样的氛围中回过神。

Mo礼貌地谢过德扬便离开了，那一刻的相互吸引也随之断开。

或许只是出于一时的冲动，德扬决定留下Mo的那束头发，即便他想要扔掉，第二天早上定理垃圾桶的时候便可一并处理了，总是有时间做这种事的。

他把那束头发放在了抽屉里，放在了那块怀表旁边。

也许，德扬自己也是个多愁善感的人吧。

 

* * *

 

他不用吃喝不用休息，这对Mo来说毫无必要。当德扬徜徉在梦境之中的时候，他会在庄园里游荡，仿佛自己是这片土地的守卫者。Mo对德扬说，他在某天夜里吓跑了两个试图闯进Robbo屋子里的强盗，那天德扬正好在值夜班。埃及人开玩笑道自己注定了永生永世要在这里值守，然而德扬却笑不出来。

德扬没时间和Robbo一起把这起事件再追查下去。某天那个苏格兰人敲响了他家的大门，说自己在他家里当场抓住了那两名强盗。“是他告诉你的吗？”Robbo问道。

德扬只是傻傻地点着头。

“我想我还是能瞥见他的一丝踪影的，虽然只有一点点，”Robbo告诉他，“像一名海军，但不是亨德森船长的那种类型，和我差不都高，黑色的眼睛，留着胡子。”

德扬猛地倒吸了一口气。“你是怎么知道的？”

“那东西……不是实体，更像是一种全息投影，就像星战里面的那种全息投影。我都觉得自己能听到他在说话。也许这些只是我自己的臆想，也许我真的是试过头了，不过……无论你在做些什么，Dej……我觉得你做的那些事都起效了。”

德扬不知道该如何回答。

令人沮丧的是，Mo对这一切也是毫无头绪。梅尔伍德庄园的生活仍像往常一样继续着，但是Robbo却坚信自己马上就可以面对面地和Mo交流了。

德扬一点也不希望这样的事发生，他仿佛在担心Robbo的存在会分散Mo对他的注意，而这种想法让德扬觉得诧异。

尽管如此，德扬还是把这样的想法推到一边，就算那种事真的发生了，他想他也会泰然处之。

他从Mo那里学着打止索结，学着使用六分仪，虽然德扬对这两件事都有些力不从心，但是却并未放弃。Mo还告诉了他如何判断风向，何时收帆。同时他并不理会德扬的抗议，Mo还帮衬着干一些洗衣做饭打扫房间之类的繁杂的家务活。海军军官和外科医师的训练给了他以纪律，而在这种纪律性之中，家务劳动则成了他的第二天性，Mo辩解道。德扬则开玩笑说，照这样发展下去，他都得代替Mo去干那些打打杀杀的活儿了。毕竟，现在的Mo并未配有刀枪在身。

某日，德扬造访了当地的一间清真寺，他希望伊玛目能借给他一本《古兰经》。那人和善地微笑着答应了，同时还给了德扬一些念珠，也没有索取任何费用。德扬返回了梅尔伍德，将那些礼物送到了Mo的面前。泪水在埃及人的眼眶里打转，他把德扬拉到身前，紧紧地保住了他。

这一刻是如此之快地结束了，德扬甚至没有意识到它的开始，他咒骂着自己为什么不让它多持续一会儿。

接连几天，Mo的心思都不在其他事情上了，他翻阅着《古兰经》，吟诵着经文，似乎通往天国的道路隐藏在经书里面。他在肃穆中祝祷，在日出日落之间五次叩首祷告。德扬会刻意回避这类场合，他给Mo留下了独处时间。德扬不去窥探Mo在祈祷着什么，Mo也从未告诉德扬他的祈愿。但是德扬觉得自己已经知道了答案。

Mo喜欢拼装模型船，还会给它们上色，这是德扬之后才发现的，于是他又给Mo买了好些DIY模型船只供他消遣。德扬从未见到过如此快乐或是害羞的Mo。那些已完工的模型船就用德扬的名字来命名吧，Mo开着玩笑说道。这下轮到德扬感到不好意思了。“你为我付出了太多，而我却无以为报，至少这件事是我能做的。”他畅然说道。

德扬让Mo不用担心什么报恩不报恩的事，他不求物质财富，也许将来有一天，Mo会以行动来表示他的感激。而现在，德扬所需要的，只是他和Mo的情谊。

Mo哼起了水手小调，他以为德扬没有在听。Mo的歌声如天堂降下的圣乐一般美妙，德扬觉得世间再无能与此媲美的天籁之音。晚上，Mo吟诵经文的声音传到了德扬的耳朵里，那是一种他并不理解的语言，却依然不改它在德扬心中的美好。有一天，“ _Heart of Oak_ ”的旋律在德扬的脑海中回荡而挥之不去，他下意识地随着那段旋律大声唱了出来。Mo放声大笑，德扬瞪了他一眼，埃及人假装咳嗽了几声，然后和他一同唱了起来。

德扬的心底升起了一股暖流。

那是幸福的暖流。

 

* * *

 

十月。

每每提及自己在埃及的家人，他的父母和他的弟弟，不曾多见的惆怅都会将Mo裹挟。母亲的味道又会在他的舌尖上绽放，他表示自己再也难以尝到如此美味了，而白人的食物味同嚼蜡。Mo会和家里人互通书信，也会把自己的收入匀一部分寄回去。因为《亚眠和约》的关系，他只拿到了平日里一半的薪资，这让他的日子更加难过了。

德扬的手指不停地拨弄着Mo的怀表，指针仍旧停在5点45分处没有变过。当Mo讲述着他的故事的时候，德扬的神思偶尔会飘移到别处。怎么才能让这块表重新动起来呢？

数不清的海上奇缘从Mo的口中道出。从最开始的自己和HMS冥王号船员的精彩纷呈的友谊趣事，到亨德森船长骤然离世前他的英勇神姿。Mo赞美着船长在舰上那表率般的领导力，他也同样敬仰着拉拉那大副，两人互为倒影却各有不同。

德扬暗自失望于自己那无趣的生活，和Mo口中那五光十色的经历相比，自己称不上有过人生。

Mo终生未娶。可是德扬却觉得在他无数次的远航之中，Mo早已尝遍了各色花草，云雨在青楼巷里。即使在欧洲人眼中，他并不具有传统意义上的吸引力，但仍不失潇洒的风流倜傥。而又有谁能抵挡的了他纯真的微笑呢？

而德扬所不知道的是，Mo矛盾于揭露自己过去的种种情丝，尽管德扬自己不会多有芥蒂。无论Mo取向为何，德扬尽会用心接纳。对于性，他足够开放，也不故作无知，更不会矫揉造作。

Mo尊重德扬的隐私，他小心翼翼地避免着那些尴尬失宜的场合。德扬发现，每当自己衣冠不整或是身体赤裸的时候，Mo都会有所回避。有时他会思考这是不是因为纹身的关系，也许Mo并不喜欢纹身，又许是他觉得纹身过于花哨。但私底下，德扬总希望是些其他的什么原因。

德扬察觉到那人的目光在他身上若有若无的流连，恍惚间他觉得自己已经将Mo把握在手心，也许Mo极度渴望能得到德扬，而德扬也渴望将他拥有。这些想法渐渐地趋于扭曲，德扬也难以将其表述，他只得逃离，逃离那间小屋，逃离Mo，逃离周身的一切。

 

* * *

 

连续十二天的值班终于到了最后一日，德扬觉得当今天的工作结束之后，自己可以一觉千年。

本来在晚上酒店就该下班了。

而自己却不得不加入第三场的抢救中去，就这样过了换班时间，德扬继续工作，直到午夜自己才回到家中。

在医院的入口处，工人们早早地亮起了南瓜灯，而万圣节还有两周时间才到。

德扬站在室外，他轻声叹息着。这都还没到下雪的时候。

而天上却飘起了雨夹雪。

十二天的连续值班终于结束了，他很是感激。要是自己明天还得工作的话……德扬可想都不敢想。公交车带着他朝着家的方向驶去，他这才意识到自己的鞋子沾上那个死去的病人的血渍。他的胃突然咕咕抗议起来，德扬已经忘记自己上一次进食是什么时候的事情了。他想喝口水，他渴到喉咙都冒烟了。

瓶子却空空如也。

在离梅尔伍德庄园一街远的地方，德扬下了车，他迈着缓慢而沉重的步伐，一步步朝着自己的小屋走去。厨房还亮着灯，德扬想着自己是不是早上忘记关灯了。透过雾蒙蒙的窗户，他看到Mo坐在桌边，似乎是在和某人说着话。

一成不变，Mo的脸上挂着微笑。可德扬却有些不快，他的微笑也许冲着世上任何一个人，而那个人却不是德扬。

屋内飘来的食物香味勾人心魄，德扬觉得自己如果再不吃些东西的话，就真的要昏过去了。

德扬推开门，脸上的惊讶难以掩盖。

而Mo却笑得更开。

“德扬！”Robbo惊声尖叫道，“你敢信？我也能看见Mo了。”

 

* * *

 

锅里炖着意大利面的酱汁，酱汁咕咕沸腾的声音却更突显出了德扬肚子的抗议。马上就好了，Mo说道。Robbo也在一旁帮忙。

“萨温节。”Robbo解释道，听他的语气，仿佛这是再明显不过的事了。

“萨什么？”德扬皱着眉，显然他对此疑惑不解。

“现在你知道我在第一次听到‘Vodyanoy’这个词时候的心情了吧，当时你说出那个单词的时候就好像我也很了解似的。”Robbo翻了翻白眼，却没有丝毫不快。萨温节，Robbo说道，是凯尔特民族的万圣节，亦是后者的起源。“每年的这一天，一切趋于混沌，此世与彼世之门将会开启。我想那时候Mo不就可以回到另一个世界了吗？”

德扬突然转过头望向Mo，他仍旧保持着微笑，可德扬从他的眼中却瞧不出纯粹的喜悦。Mo回避了他的目光，德扬只好重新将注意力放在Robbo身上。“你还真的信这些鬼话？”

“还没试过呢，怎么就言败了？”Robbo回敬道。“而问题在于，往往是那一侧的亡灵穿越到此世，”他接着解释道，“而非反向。这也是为什么，在某些民族的传统中会有祭酒供奉食物等等存在，就像亡灵节那样，用这些举动来将亡灵引回这个世界中来。但是当黎明到来，他们返回彼世，兴许Mo也可以随之而去。”

“那我们能做些什么？”

“交给我就够了。”Robbo说道。“你现在看上去就像坨屎一样，得好好休息休息。虽然我很想继续和Mo聊会天，但我认为这是你现在更需要的。”弦外之音，而德扬现在脑子一团麻，什么也听不出来。“希望你喜欢我做的意大利面，还有，晚安，德扬。”他轻轻拍了拍德扬的肩膀，又朝着Mo挥了挥手。“晚安，Mo，再见了。”

Robbo消失在了夜色中，留下了德扬和Mo两人，还有一锅子的意大利面和剪不断理还乱的思绪。

 

* * *

 

“你就要离开了……”几分钟后，德扬开口道。

“又不是马上，还有好多的事情我还没完成……”Mo只把话说了一半，便沉默在空寂中，只待德扬将其填满。

“Robbo是怎样看到你的？”

Mo反复表示自己并不知情。要是Robbo关于萨温节的那番话是真的，也许此世与彼世的界线正在慢慢消解，而不属于此世之物变得明晰，如此Mo才能在Robbo面前现形。但是这仍然解释不了几百个萨温节过去了，可Mo依然无法回到彼世中去。

“也许你便是那个关键，洛夫伦先生。你和那块怀表，是你把它带回了这块土地，带给了我。”Mo说道。

该死的怀表，德扬暗自咒骂着。但是心底里，他总觉得这一切不仅仅是因为那块神奇的怀表，也许还有高于万物的存在在操控着一切——也许原因正如后者那样简单明了。也许自己只是Mo和怀表之间的一座桥梁，这样足够了。他也不必再有什么特别的作用了。

“我累了。”德扬一边说着，一边卷起一大叉子的意大利面往嘴里送。

“我知道。”Mo的语气里有些担心。德扬瞟了他一眼，Mo的神情极度严肃，德扬从未见过这样的Mo。“心力憔悴，为了你的病人，为了我，你真的是操碎了心。但你又觉得没人会感激你，一切尽是徒劳。”

德扬正嚼着蛤蜊肉，却被Mo突如其来的话语给呛住了。“好好当你的鬼魂，别想着呛行当心理医生。”他说着，想要去拿手边的那块餐巾。

“但我是你的朋友啊。”Mo反驳道，他先一步拿起餐巾，倾身过去拭着德扬嘴角上的酱汁。而德扬只是静静地待其开始结束，他没有躲避。

尽管这其间的每一秒，德扬的心跳速度都在飞升。

“你并不是活人。”德扬轻声提醒道。Mo并未作何反应，他脸上的微笑消失了，面无表情，德扬看到Mo眼中的哀婉。叉子掉进了盘子里，当啷一声响惊到了德扬自己。突然而然的寂静。几秒钟后，德扬才敢继续嚼起口中的食物。“我说这些干嘛？”德扬喝了一口水把食物冲进了胃里。“你又不是……”Mo突然打断了德扬。

“我不是什么，真实的存在？”

德扬吓了一跳。Mo眼睛都不眨地瞪着桌子对面的那个人，似乎他一直清楚德扬的内心在想着什么一样。“我并非什么幻觉，洛夫伦先生。而这个亡灵，正如你一直所指的那样，正坐在你的对面。别再当我是个鬼魂或是个水手了，我不过是一个叫做Mo·萨拉赫的男人，而我正作为一个朋友坐在这里，坐在你面前。我讲了那么多我的故事，你呢？你的故事，和我说说。”

“你不必这样子。”德扬的声音仿佛是耳语。

“我这样子是因为我愿意，”Mo坚持着，“和我说说吧。”

德扬深深地咽下一口气。Mo伸出了右手越过桌面，似乎有些犹豫，却还是紧紧握住了德扬的左手。

这样的举动令人心抚慰。

“我认识的一位病人今天死在了抢救过程中。”德扬徐徐地说这他的故事，他深深地叹息着。“心脏骤停。我还记得他第一天入院的时候，那时我在另一个病房工作。”德扬抽了抽鼻子，手中的叉子摆弄着一只对虾。“他抓住我的手，说了声谢谢。那时他已经有些神志不清了，他看上去却是那么悲伤，虽然我知道他是那么安详。我知道他的那句谢谢来自于内心，他认出了我，而我也想尽最大努力把他救回来，我不希望他死去，但是代价呢？他遭受的苦痛已经够多了。今天当我看着他躺在急救台上，我们的一切努力皆是徒劳，我的心被抽空了。我无法像医院里的工作伙伴们倾诉，我知道他们会说些什么。”德扬翻着白眼。“死亡是医院的常客，接纳它吧。”

“我很抱歉。”Mo轻声说道。

“过去的几周，我目睹了那么多的死亡，我甚至觉得我已经不那么在乎了。”德扬闭上眼。“而今天却面对了最糟糕的一幕。对不起，你的好心情被我给搅和了。”

Mo摇摇头。“一直以来都是你独自一人背负着各种压力，别总是紧绷着了，你已经做得足够好了。”

“是吗？”德扬望向Mo的目光中带着一丝自嘲，“即使事情本可以变得更好？”

“我希望你能明白，你已经很厉害了。”

他不敢相信Mo刚刚说出的那番话，这些赞美令德扬有点头晕目眩，耳朵也感到火辣辣的。德扬感觉到脸颊变得温热。他揉了揉惺忪睡眼。“我累了，Mo。”

“睡觉之前，你还是先得吃些东西。”Mo将那盘冒着热气的意大利面朝着德扬轻轻地推过去。

“我真累得吃不下东西了。”德扬打了个打呵欠，疲惫的眼泪渗出眼角。

“你不吃东西的话又哪来的力气呢？”Mo眨了眨眼，“你吃过午餐了吗？”

德扬的目光从Mo身上移开了，他撅起嘴。“没。”他低声回答道。

“洛夫伦先生！”Mo难以置信地尖叫道。

“我才坐下来还没咬几口我的早餐棒，就被第一场抢救工作给叫了过去。”德扬解释道，而Mo不满地接受着这些话。“那你又是几点吃的那一口稀奇的早餐棒的呢？”

德扬飞速浏览着大脑中的记忆。“大概是下午三点？”

Mo的脸上突然挂满了恼怒。“洛夫伦先生，”他低声吼道，“三点可不是早餐时间。你可再不能这样不规律地进食了。难道非得我到那该死的病房里把你拽出去，然后强行把食物塞到你嘴里吗？”Mo问道。“我是不能这样做，但是我可以让Robbo代替我。你到底是怎么活到现在的啊，而且还继续在说话？”

“我怎么知道？”德扬耸了耸肩，“咱们能别谈这个吗？”

“可我不愿意看到你难过。”Mo说道，语气严肃，这引起的一阵震颤沿着骨髓袭遍德扬全身。“你可以感到难过，你也可以想哭就哭。我无法忍受的是你在独自遭受这一切的时候我却无能为力。”

“谢谢你，Mo。”德扬的嘴角挤出干涩的微笑。“可一直以来本就只有我一人独自承担。”

“现在不一样了，现在我在你身边。”

德扬的脑海里反复回想着Mo刚刚说的那句话，那个亡灵不应该说出那种话。尤其是他将在两周后离开的情况下，如果Robbo所说句句属实。

Mo，你不该如此。

 

* * *

 

如果德扬是天空中密布的阴云，那么Mo便是阴云背后的那一线光明。

即使那束光芒虚幻飘渺。

 

* * *

 

Mo说道，无畏号曾被自己的船员们戏谑为轻佻，担不起透纳画笔下的战舰之名。而在德扬看来，Mo对于透纳的种种曲解的愠怒更多的是为了掩盖自己的悲伤。轻佻的无畏号，这样的绰号对于一副展现着恢弘历史场景的画作来说怎样都觉着别扭，德扬暗自笑道。从几分钟之前开始，Mo便目不转睛地望着德扬电脑屏幕上的《被拖去解体的战舰无畏号》，他的指尖追溯着笔触，那些线条构成了她的主桅和船头。

“无畏号不在了，正如大航海时代早已落下帷幕。”Mo兀自感伤着，目光低垂。“真是个残酷的笑话。万物更迭，而我如今也和伯纳乌堡垒那些锈迹斑斑的古董大炮一样与这世界毫无羁绊了。可自己却不属于过于，也与未来毫无关联。朽木而已。”

“而你就如同它一般，”Mo指着油画里的那艘蒸汽船，“引着我这艘无畏号回到船坞，去往结束。”

德扬摇摇头，手放在心上，他向着Mo起誓。“我们不必急于一时，还有那么多的地方我可以带你去。”他回复道。

“来不及了，如果Robbo所说句句属实的话。”

德扬发誓自己会尽一切努力帮助Mo找回身后的安宁，直至时间的终点，直至世界的尽头。

Mo轻轻握住德扬放在胸口上的手，他身体上那种不自然的寒意令德扬蹙额。“两百年了，我没从未想到你会是我的解放者。”他低声细语。

“不，”德扬说道，“我是你的朋友。”他冲着Mo微微一笑。

“是的，我们是朋友，洛夫伦先生，”Mo也冲着德扬微微笑道，“直至永远。”

每当Mo发自内心地开怀大笑或是欣喜若狂，他眼角周围的细纹变得愈发明显，直至此时德扬才有所注意。前额上的皱纹也仅仅伴随着他极少的蹙眉或是时常的会心一笑。Mo总是那么文质彬彬有礼有节。与他的交谈之中，德扬也渐渐耳濡目染。

德扬紧紧握着Mo的手，不愿松开。Mo粗糙的手掌生满老茧，手指瘦削枯槁，德扬喜欢这种触感，他觉得舒服极了。

“谢谢你，Mo。”德扬轻轻叹了口气，他感激地握着Mo那双大理石质感的手。

有那么一瞬间，Mo苍白的脸颊上飘过一丝红晕，德扬发誓。

 

* * *

 

接下来的一周，德扬觉得自己无比幸福。

Robbo总是过来准备早餐（土豆烤饼搭配洛伦香肠）、午餐（土豆烤饼搭配洛伦香肠）还有晚餐（土豆烤饼搭配洛伦香肠）。德扬感觉自己就像个被宠坏的孩子一样。Mo对于现代科技产品的得心应手在Robbo看来也是司空见惯，就好像他并非出生于十八世纪晚期而从始至终都是个现代的人那样。Robbo给Mo带来了成堆的有关死神或是萨温节的研究资料，而德扬却抗议这些资料无不是关于凯尔特民俗的。

“不能就因为你是个苏格兰人我们就得事事遵从盖尔人的传统吧，”德扬坚持到，“也许我们该遵循埃及传统，因为Mo是个埃及人，或者斯拉夫传统，因为我是个克罗地亚人。难以置信，我们才考虑到这一点！”

“但是我们在英格兰啊。”Mo插了句话，想要帮帮忙。

“这真是太复杂了，”Robbo说道，他挠了挠自己的后脑勺，失落地看着铺散在厨房柜台上一沓又一沓资料，“但是我们可以到时候随机应变。”

“随机应变？”德扬几乎要吼出来了，“我们现在讨论的是有关Mo的事情，我们可不能在一切都玄之又玄的情况下随机应变啊，而这风险太高了！”

“我无所谓的，”Mo开口了，他看着那两个在他面前争吵的男人，“能在这里待着就已经很幸福了。一百年，还是一千年，又有什么差别呢。过了这么长时间，幸福是如此地近在咫尺。”

德扬和Robbo面面相觑，默不作声。Robbo后退了一步。“德扬说的对，这还不够好。罗伯逊家族在此守护了好几个世纪，而作为罗伯逊家族的医院，我曾向亨德森起誓要作为梅尔伍德的守护者保护她的安全。这件事上我做的还不够好。而你，我知道我必须得帮助你。让这件事情重回正轨，是其他一切事物的关键。”

Robbo的言语中一直有种说不清道不明的奇怪，尤其在是今早，但是德扬并未往深处想。

那天夜里，Robbo又拿来了一些关于奥西里斯和阿努比斯、黑帝斯和莫蕾娜（斯拉夫传说中冬日和死亡女神）的资料。晚餐过后，Robbo离开了，德扬在洗碗池边上清洗餐具，Mo轻轻地弹了一下他的右耳，那个高个子男人立即转过身给了他一记致命的眼神。作为报复，德扬用湿手朝着Mo的脸上弹起了水花。Mo满屋子追着德扬。而等到他追上了那人，德扬将Mo一把摔倒在地上，他们俩扭打在了一起，喘息声中接连着无休止的大笑。

不经意间，德扬的手肘似乎狠狠地击中了Mo的右胸，疼痛让那个“老人”突然大叫着向后缩了过去。“妈的，”德扬咒骂着自己，“妈的，Mo，你没事吧？”他问道，一边爬了过去以便查看Mo的状况。

妈的，他居然在笑。

“去你妈的，”德扬一把打中了Mo的肩膀，那人翻滚着躺在了地板上。他望着德扬，一脸欢愉满足。“你伤着了我，”Mo假惺惺地撅起嘴，却又忍不住咧开嘴笑了起来，“你的胳膊肘真的很尖锐啊，你知道吗？我想我那块胸骨上明天就得留下一片乌青了。”

“你怎么可能受伤，你只是个鬼魂罢了。”德扬反驳道。他跪在Mo的身旁，弯下腰，看着他长长的睫毛。Mo伸过手，抚摸着德扬额头的边缘，手指划过德扬的耳朵，划过德扬的下颚。

Mo捧起德扬的脸颊，而他倾下身去感受那人的触抚。

电话突然响起。

在他逝去的岁月中，德扬从未如今日一样为了接一通电话而如此匆忙。

 

* * *

 

十月三十一日。

他多么希望自己能回到过去，逆转未来，为了Mo。让一切不那么惨淡。可惜德扬无能为力。

Mo曾将德扬比作一艘汽船，拖拽着无畏号战舰驶向船坞。德扬还记得他说着那句话时无比真挚的眼神，而他却不解其中深意。疑云消散，阳光打在他的脸上，火辣辣的。

也只有德扬，能够领着Mo前往他的归途。

 

* * *

 

午夜。

萨温节已至。

Mo完成了他的那艘模型船，德扬也读完了一切有带领Mo穿越此世与彼世之门的书籍。他向Mo展示了所需完成的仪式、必要的画符，以及不可缺少的祭献。

德扬做完了他的工作，Mo面对着他说道，自己还有个东西要给德扬。

定是那艘模型船了，德扬猜测。果真如此。

Mo从未在德扬面前隐藏过任何东西，可对于那个模型他却极度小心翼翼。几周前，德扬悄悄地靠近他身后想要瞧一瞧进度到了哪儿，而Mo却如同护犊一般紧紧地抱住了那个模型。“这是个惊喜。”他开心地笑着。

德扬翘起眉毛，疑惑地看着他，然后便离开了，留下了Mo一个人。

独自一人。

这个词语本就苦涩，而当他知道Mo即将离开的时候，却愈发苦涩。

船身上写着一行字，这是他所没有预料到的。Mo亲手将那行字写了上去，大写的字母。德扬读了出来，他愣住了。

_德扬_

就像Mo曾经承诺过的那样，他以德扬的名字给那艘船命名。

德扬不知道该说些什么好。他从未想过Mo真的会把他的名字给写上去，但事实如此。“谢谢你。”德扬勉强挤出了这三个字。他托着那个模型船，欣赏着Mo的手工艺品，拇指轻轻抚摸过写有他名字的那一侧船身，他还能闻到淡淡的油漆味。

“我们来自不同的文化，有着不同的信仰，”Mo柔声说道，“可我们仍然在此相遇。”

他摘下了那顶帽子，把它加载了腋下。Mo温柔地拿过德扬手中的模型，放在了桌子上。德扬的双手紧紧地握在Mo的手中，Mo的神情变得肃穆而迷离。他的掌心被德扬的指甲戳中，Mo毫不在意，他感受不到身体上的疼痛。

他一把将德扬拉到跟前，一个似乎永无止境的拥抱。

似乎和他们的初次相拥别无二致，那天德扬给他带去了一本《古兰经》还有一串念珠。在层层衣衫的包裹之下，德扬感受到了Mo结实的肌肉紧绷着，他似乎不愿放手。德扬的鼻翼紧贴着Mo的衬衫领口，靠着对方的后颈。他闭上双眼，深呼吸着。无论结果如何，他全然接受，发自内心地全然接受。Mo的皮肤闻起来像是海的味道，咸咸的，德扬以前从未发觉。

“终于，我似乎头一次圆满完成了一件事。”德扬紧紧贴着Mo冰冷的肌肤，轻声道。“我曾有过思考，那些我无力拯救的人，死后的灵魂将去往何方。”

“你救了我。”Mo驳斥道。

当问起Mo是否真的要离去的时候，德扬的声音并未被情绪压倒，他的内心早已足够坚强。

Mo缄默不语。但是德扬已经知道了答案。

诀别最糟糕的部分并非诀别本身，而是之后一连串的记忆闪回，德扬思索着。而遗忘掉一切似乎都轻松许多。

德扬问道Mo是否想要带走那块怀表，可是对方却拒绝了。Mo希望他继续帮自己代为保管。

一丝感伤。

“请原谅我，德扬。”他在德扬耳边细语道。Mo本想逗弄德扬，可是听起来像是喉咙被什么东西给扼住。这一次，Mo的脸上并没有感激的微笑。德扬甚至来不及注意到Mo第一次叫了自己的名字。

时间所剩无几，但对于他即将要做的事情来说也足够了，他不再犹豫。如此冲动，这正是德扬本人，而这种冲动也为他周围的人所知。

德扬亲吻了Mo。

 

* * *

 

“现在呢？”Mo问道。

“我现在很幸福。”德扬回答。

 

* * *

 

十一月。

清晨，德扬在恐惧与慌乱中爬起。这是他数个月以来第一次睡到了这么晚，而窗外早已日上三竿。冬日的寒风凛冽。他瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，已经是十二点一刻。

Mo已经不在了。

德扬呼喊着他的名字，仍不死心。他的声音在空荡荡的房子里回响，这听上去是那么的傻。可是却无人应答。他从床上爬起，惊恐万状。德扬走进了起居室，除了Mo的不告而别，似乎还有些其他的什么东西让他惴惴不安。

独有一桌一椅空荡荡地留在了起居室里，Mo昨晚坐在那把椅子上。

一张空荡荡的桌子。

Mo将他的模型船放在了桌子上，那艘以德扬的名字命名的船。什么都没有了，船也消失了。

德扬仿佛一拳正好打在了他的腹部。他的手指发冷，每一步都伴随着心跳的剧烈加速。他环顾四周，想着是否是自己将那艘模型船放在了别处，但是在心底里他知道这并不可能。它真的消失了，似乎它从未出现。

似乎Mo从未将它造出。

德扬跑到那个放着Mo的辫子以及怀表的抽屉前，他猛地拉开抽屉。心中不断地咒骂着，造化弄人，那唾手可得的欢乐时光竟是如此短暂。

当他看到抽屉内的情况时，德扬不禁后退了几步。

那束辫子也消失了。

只留下了一支怀表，上面刻着阿拉伯文字的铭文，上面刻着“梅尔伍德庄园”这几个字，里面贴着那张Mo的小像。德扬翻开表盖，松了口气，画像上的人正坚毅地看着他，可惜这只是虚无。

他怀念那个人的笑容。

德扬飞奔到Robbo的小屋，他发疯似地敲打着门，问道他是否见过一个穿着海军制服的埃及人。“和你差不多高，头发黑黑的卷卷的，眼睛也是深黑色。”

Robbo说没有。

去他妈的。

德扬回到了他的宅子，摔门而入，他已不在乎所谓世俗礼法。一切在此毫无意义，或是当德扬独自一人之时。德扬查看了手机上的日期，十一月一日。就是今日，就是此时，可惜却不是此世。

也许这才是此世的正轨。Mo的亡灵不再飘荡在梅尔伍德，他早已安息于彼世。但是之于德扬，他的心却未得其所。毫无快乐可言，毫无安宁可言。

似乎，德扬那天在慈善商店买下了那块怀表，而后又购得了梅尔伍德的房子，便是他全部的旅程。似乎，那日在默西河畔，Mo从未出现，他们俩从未相遇相识或相交。

似乎，Mo从未在德扬的生命中出现，尽管他仍然记得，尽管他仍然保有着那段记忆。

天杀的回忆，可也只是虚妄。

德扬心中尽是悲哀。

 

* * *

 

绿草茵茵的岸边，一只乌鸦正叼着的垃圾，沙丘上一只破掉的塑料杯。

“喂，”德扬朝着乌鸦叫道，“你在这附近有没有见到过一个亡魂？他叫穆罕默德·萨拉赫。”德扬顿了顿，又接着说道：“哈迈德·玛赫鲁斯·加利。管他的。”德扬恶狠狠地啐了一口。“身高五尺九寸，黑色卷发，胡子拉碴，眼睛是棕色的。要是你什么时候见到了他，代我转告他，他妈的操蛋玩意。”

乌鸦抬起头，像是听懂了德扬说的话，然后飞走了。

德扬喘着粗气，挖苦地说道：“该死的东西，都不知道他死没死透。”

他仍然站在默西河边，河水在他的面前翻滚奔涌，寒风刮在他脸上。如果他现在跳了下去，有人会发现吗？他会被人救起吗？这会更痛苦吗？还是说痛苦就这样结束了？水涌进他的肺里，他会窒息吗？

德扬的手中紧紧攥着Mo的怀表，冰冷的金属贴着他温暖的肌肤。

失落，自从Mo离开后他没有流下一滴泪。他望着默西河上的灰色波浪，那让德扬想起了Mo还有梅尔伍德的过往。他忍不住地开始啜泣。他的身子震颤着，他的痛苦在心中郁积，顷刻间便要爆发。长久以来，他保持着坚忍，将痛苦围困于坚实的心墙之内。而现在他早已支离破碎，所有的所有都毫无意义了。毫无意义了，当他的苦痛是那么难耐，当一切离他而去。他哭了，咸咸的泪水让他想起了大海。

他多么希望自己能让时光倒流，可惜他无能为力，他不得不选择放手。

德扬把那块怀表扔进了默西河中。

我们终将亲手终结我们之所爱，他想到。

而他爱着他，深深地爱着他。

双眼紧闭，纵身一跃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：这个作品满足了我心中对于大航海时代和这群小伙子的幻想，了却了一个愿望。
> 
> 译者注：首章用了两个月的时间来完成，文本量巨大，译者由于学业任务耽搁许久未能及时完成，分节连载于LOFTER，暑假已至，尽量在七月底结束全文翻译。另，Mo作为来自于大航海时代的亡灵，且受到过来自于上层阶级的教育，我在处理他的对话上显得有些文绉绉的。受限于自身的文字功力，不免让原文的精彩在译文中流失过多。
> 
> 20.03.15  
> 开始重新翻译


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometime I see alone_

_coffins under sail,_

_embarking with the pale dead, with women that have dead hair,_

_with bakers who are as white as angels,_

_and pensive young girl married to notary public,_

_caskets sailing up the vertical river of the dead,_

_the river of dark purple,_

_moving upstream with sails filled out by the sound of death,_

_filled by the sound of death which is silence._

 

* * *

 

 

溺水，窒息。就连呼吸也疼痛难忍。德扬睁开眼，却什么也看不清，一片朦胧。幽黑的海水遮住了他的视线，刺痛了他的双眼。海浪裹挟着德扬，将他越拽越远，无垠的大海将他吞没。德扬觉得自己的身体重有千钧，动弹不得。他紧闭双眼，任由海浪将自己冲到岸上，或是带入海底被鱼虾啃食。

无论命运有何安排，他也只得屈从。

无所谓了。

 

* * *

 

 

在那个幽灵的眼睛里，黑与白激荡交融创造出不和谐的乐章。这让德扬想到了大海，想到了海面下暗无天日的深渊。

以及拂晓前的夜空。

以及暴雨前的宁静。

 

* * *

 

 

德扬浑身湿透了，身上滴着水，他被关在了一个囚禁战俘的监狱里面。伤者因痛苦而哀嚎，伤口血污腐臭刺鼻。这是目前德扬了解到的现状。他想要坐起来却头疼欲裂，这时，德扬看到了Mo，而他正低着头惊愕地俯视着德扬，就如同见了鬼一样。德扬看到Mo身后伤员遍地躺在行军床上，狭小的空间水泄不通，而这便是英国海员伤患的临时医务室，但更像是个沙丁鱼罐头。

一个看上去贵重的军官正和Mo商谈着什么事，语气急促。德扬两眼放光，他认出了那个人，他是亨德森肖像画里面的另一个男人——那个人一定是亚当·拉拉那，冥王号的大副。Mo一言不发，神情严肃，心思虽在对话上，可是眼神却时不时地往德扬身上飘。

最初的困惑烟消云散，他立马反应过来自己身处何方，他也知道了亚当还有Mo将往何处去。Mo曾经对他说起过。这里是伯纳乌要塞，不久亨德森、拉拉那还有Mo将会被押往巴黎，那儿他们将面临自己的末日。在不同的时间和地点。如果德扬算的没错，那么Mo只有几个月的时间能活了。

德扬所需做的事情，德扬在此的原因，一切在瞬间云开月明。

他穿越时空，只为替Mo翻天改命。

 

* * *

 

 

可Mo并不记得德扬这个人，他不认识德扬。

“法国人说你落水了，我便救了你，但是他们还说你是冥王号的一名船员，可我从未见过你。”Mo皱起眉头，他拆下德扬头上的绷带，德扬落水的时候头部此处受到了重击导致了他的昏厥。“你是谁？”他温柔地问道。

德扬告诉了Mo他自己的名字还有他的来历。Mo嘲笑他简直是疯了。

“我没有。”德扬伸手紧紧握住了Mo瘦弱的细手腕。“你不明白，你会死的。”

Mo面色忧郁。“当我们被拿破仑抓住的时候便知道自己难逃一死了，洛夫伦先生。”他告诉德扬，言语间是一种无可奈何。

“他们会被当作间谍。”德扬仍不放弃。“亨德森还有拉拉那。”他近乎绝望地说道。“我知道亨德森左腿的事，而且是你一直在照顾他。”德扬继续为自己抗辩道，可是Mo仅仅是固执地摇着头。

“人人皆知拿破仑想要处置几个英国军官来杀鸡儆猴，而现在他手上抓住了个亨德森，你说的这些并不奇怪。”Mo说道，语气十分激烈。“关于亨德森左腿一事，也可能是你偷听了我和大副的对话才知道的。”

“求求你，Mo。”德扬恳求着。“要是我记得没错的话，拉拉那会希望你和他们一同去巴黎。几周之后，你、大副还有船长会被传唤随同一名皇家副官上路。那群人不会告诉你你们的目的地是哪，但是他们要去的地方是巴黎。范迪克上校还有维纳尔杜姆上尉，这两名荷兰军官会随行护送。可是不到半路，亨德森便会死去。我恳求你，Mo。”

可是Mo仍然听不进去话，他离开了，留着德扬独自腐烂在这间狭小的临时病房里。当Mo正忙着照顾伤员的时候——主要是闻嗅伤口和更换绷带，德扬觉得自己却像个活靶子似的坐在那儿，毫无用处。这些活计对一个人来说太重了，德扬心想，偶尔拉拉那会来帮忙，他和亨德森被单独囚禁在另一间牢室，仅有的几个小时的自由也给他的行动带来了诸多不便。与此同时，船长在一名西班牙外科医师给他的左腿做了截肢手术后，仍然高烧不退。拉拉那告诉Mo，船长状况看上去并不怎么好。

一声微弱的呻吟传入了德扬的耳朵，那声音来自身旁那个躺在行军床上的受伤的军官。德扬的表情狰狞起来，他觉得自己此时此刻能做的远不止这些，远不止说服Mo相信他是一位时间旅行者而且还能将大家拯救。德扬知道他的护理技能可以派上用场了，可以不必再自怨自艾了。他站起身来，投入到了工作之中。对于那些见习医护人员来说，这个病房肮脏不堪。地板上的血污、尿液还有粪便无人清理。即使这些人不会死于自身的伤口，霍乱和痢疾也可能杀了他们。德扬叫住了一些身体还算康健的年轻小伙子——他想这些人可能都不到15岁，他们之前也只是无所事事。德扬指使他们开始刷洗地板。

“你是谁，在这里指东指西？”

德扬撒了一个谎。“我是新的助理外科医师。现在给我行动起来。”他命令道。谎言脱口而出比他想象的容易许多，这让德扬有些惊讶。

他又回到之前那个躺在行军床上的男人身边，疼痛让他不停地呻吟着，他的右臂盖在了夹克下面。“嘿。德扬说道，他跪在那个人身边。那人很年轻，对于副官这个军衔来说也许太年轻了一些。也许只是个海军军官候补生？“你叫什么名字？”

“特伦特。” 海军军官候补生回答道。

“你好，特伦特，我是德扬。你现在身上哪里疼啊？”

特伦特抽出右臂，手肘一下几英寸的部位缠着绷带。好几天没换了。Mo已经是尽力了，但是即使是跑断了腿去帮助他人，一个已被遗忘的腐烂创口也不会给特伦特带去任何帮助。“这可能会有点疼。”德扬说。他慢慢拆下绷带，仔细地检视着伤口，缝合线将两侧的皮肤紧紧绑在一起，黄色的脓液正从缝隙处流出。德扬顿时希望自己戴了一副手套。

他尽自己所能清理好了窗口，又重新包扎。特伦特微弱地咕哝了一句谢谢，德扬便转身去前往下一个需要他帮助的人的身边。

Mo发觉是德扬在帮他做着自己的分内之事，他冲到德扬身前，半是困惑半是愤怒。“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我这是在帮你。”德扬指出。至少他这边的病房已经干净了许多，伤患的绷带也都被检查了一遍。“你已经忙不过来了，我只是想帮帮你。”德扬回想起Mo曾经说过要是他们能一同工作的话，正如他们现在的样子。“我是名护士。你也许并不相信我，但至少给我一点点信任。”

是的，Mo并不相信德扬，但是特伦特突然说道：“Mo，他这人真的很厉害，而且他也说的没错，你是需要一些帮手。”

德扬脸上挂起了胜利的微笑。

Mo叹了口气。

“请让我帮你吧。”德扬说道，执拗而不屈不挠，Mo也只好随他如此。

 

* * *

 

 

昼夜更替。

德扬开始了解Mo，这是头一次，开始了解作为一个活生生的存在的Mo。他甚少抱怨，除了偶尔的一些语无伦次的嘟哝，但是德扬知道，Mo重重包裹下的身体在沸腾着。Mo苍白的脸颊上有了一丝血色，额头上的汗珠泛着光。骄阳下数年如一日的劳作将他的肌肤染成了深棕色，是的，比德扬记忆中的惨白肤色要深了不少。

他终于看到了Mo船上除了海军制服以外的其他服装。当Mo穿着那套带着褶边的睡衣出现在德扬眼前，后者禁不住哼哧了一声。几个小时后，德扬看着Mo从睡梦中醒来，打着呵欠，睡眼惺忪。Mo疑惑地眨着眼，好一会儿才记起来身边的那个人是谁。Mo的脸颊上泛着红晕。洗漱、剃须还有着装。德扬看着Mo小口地吃着早餐，细嚼慢咽，毫无胃口。

Mo嗜好咖啡成瘾。他曾粗略地告诉过德扬他的咖啡偏好，虽然德扬并没有把这样一种普通的习惯当回事。直到看见他频繁地饮用这种焦黑的饮料，似乎它有着朗姆酒一样的吸引力，德扬不得不重新审视Mo和这种苦涩液体的关系。即便喝了巨量咖啡以后，Mo仍然没有提起一丝的兴奋劲，这简直是个奇迹。

德扬仔细地看着Mo把自己的头发卷成一束然后扎成辫子，丝带紧紧地缠绕在乌黑的卷发上。Mo最后将丝带紧紧一拉，系成一个蝴蝶结，手指的灵巧让德扬为之一怔。这份惊讶，正如工作中Mo的回春妙手所带给德扬的震撼一样。可当Mo和德扬四目相对时，德扬却躲闪起了那人的目光。

而当他得到了来自Mo的嘉奖，德扬咧嘴大笑，大到足以容下衣架子了。但是身边繁重的工作让德扬觉得自己无法再这样三心二意下去，可眼前的Mo却成了那个障碍，而每一次Mo偷瞄德扬的时候，他的眼神都让德扬难以自持。

 

* * *

 

 

月亏月盈。

德扬照顾的伤员中，约莫四分之一的人死去了，但是特伦特的身体日渐好转，这样德扬对自己很是满意。Mo时常被传唤过去照理亨德森，检查他的状况。当他离开临时病房的时候，Mo也不似从前那样紧张兮兮的了，他知道德扬会提自己打点一切的。特伦特的健康状况也足以支撑他向德扬和Mo学着照料其他伤员、清理伤口。

进展缓慢，但是德扬觉得Mo终于开始渐渐地信任自己，即便他还是不信德扬来自未来。Mo心底明白，亨德森和拉拉那未来的死亡并非是由于德扬的预言，而是因为每个人都期待着它的发生。Mo同样知道自己终有一死，并非以他所效力的那群将军眼中的一名叛徒的身份而死，而是以一名囚徒的身份死于要塞的高墙之内。“无论你说些什么都不会让我有所动摇的。”Mo告诉德扬。

但是Mo没有想到德扬对自己的了解远比自己想象中的要多得多，德扬所知道的一些事情，除了Mo，没有人能告诉他。住在阿布基尔湾边上的家庭，Mo将自己的薪水一分为二补贴家用的事情。德扬向Mo提到了梅尔伍德庄园的那栋小屋，提到了闲暇时Mo对于制作模型船的热爱。

德扬一五一十地说起了那个亡魂告诉他的那些事，Mo陷入了沉默。他所说的故事无不是Mo的亲身经历。那块在两百年后被德扬扔进了默西河的怀表，德扬向Mo提到。“银质的。”德扬说。“是你在朴次茅斯从一个吉普赛人那里买到的，你还把你的名字刻在了表盖上。你的全名，”德扬顿了顿，“是穆罕默德·萨拉赫·哈迈德·玛赫鲁斯·加利。”

“你是怎么知道的？”Mo轻轻地抽了口气，“我没有向别人提到过我的全名，至少这里没人知道。”

“我说过了，”德扬说道，“两百年后，我遇见了你。在梅尔伍德。”

Mo提拉着银色的表链，将怀表从口袋中取出，把它放在了德扬摊开的掌心。Mo的名字赫然于其上，和德扬记忆中的分毫不差。“ **梅尔伍德庄园，1806** ”刻在那串阿拉伯铭文之下。德扬握住那个熟悉的小东西，冰凉的银质外壳灼烧着他的皮肤。有些微的不一样。德扬不用看也知道是什么。每秒钟，怀表滴答滴答地微微作响，德扬骨头里的震感则是那么的清晰。

指针在走动，而非如德扬记忆中的固执地指着五点四十五分。和它的主人一样，它是活生生的。德扬打开表盖，期望看到怀表内Mo的小像。

什么也没有。

“Mo……”德扬问道，他紧紧抓住Mo的胳膊，甚是震惊，“里面的画呢？”

Mo疑惑地扬起眉毛。“什么画？”

“你的小像。那个普鲁士伯爵给你画的那幅小像。”德扬说道，他感到疑惑不解，声量提高了好几分。

“哪个普鲁士伯爵？”

德扬想要解释这件事的来龙去脉，想要和Mo说起那个住在卢瓦尔河边的普鲁士伯爵的事——那个给亨德森、拉拉那还有Mo画了肖像画的普鲁士伯爵。正当德扬打算解释这一切的时候，两名护卫突然闯入了病房。“萨拉赫先生，有人要见你。”其中一名护卫严肃地说道。德扬觉得自己似乎是知道了他们的来由。他请求Mo务必将那趟无法避免的行程再拖延一段时间。“说服他们，让他们同意我和你们一同前往巴黎。”德扬对Mo低语道。“务必。”

接下来的几个小时格外漫长，但是很快，德扬发现自己的语言丝毫无误。亨德森和拉拉那被告知他们将被送往巴黎，不仅仅是作为间谍，而且由于亨德森的各种行动，他们还将被视为海盗，这些行动包括了一架排炮的缴获以及数艘海岸舰船的诡计活动。Mo回到了病房，脸色苍白，嘴唇发灰。“亨德森撑不过这趟旅途，”Mo说，“如果断肢还未恢复好的话。”

德扬本想说“我一直试着告诉你的就是这件事”，但是他把这句话吞了回去。这句话于此时此地毫不恰当，而且Mo也受够了和一个自称来自未来而且通晓古今的人争辩。“你说的没错，”Mo说道，“亚当和上校争了很久，关于我随行帮助船长的事。”

“那上校怎么说？”德扬问道，尽管他早已知道了答案。

“他同意了，”Mo回答道。“但是……”他停顿了一会儿，深深地叹了口气。

“我拒绝了。”

“什么？”

“我说，除非你和我在一起，否则我也不会去的。”Mo说道。“我不知道我为什么会说出这一番话，但是事实如此。而无论我说什么，亚当都会支持我的，而亨德森的神志不清无法让他表达任何看法。当时范迪克上校恐怕只是一心想着吧亨德森和拉拉那尽快弄到巴黎，因为……他也同意了。”

德扬不敢相信自己的耳朵。他也将前往巴黎，和Mo一起。

“两天后我们将出发，洛夫伦先生。亚历山大—阿诺德先生将会接手照顾伤患，和戈麦斯先生一起。”Mo严肃地说道，嘴唇愈发失色。德扬能察觉到Mo的怀疑，能感受到他的恐惧——害怕德扬的干涉所带来的无法预期的后果。“我真心希望，你明白自己在做些什么事，洛夫伦先生。”

 

* * *

 

 

看守在前面领着路，宪兵队包围着亚当、Mo还有德扬，一群人向马车走去。“我想我们还没有正式地向对方介绍过自己。”亚当对德扬说道。“我问过Mo，关于你的身份，因为，洛夫伦先生，如果你是通过征召入伍登上冥王号的话，我是不会不记得的。”

亚当是个有着极强洞察力的男人，也有着同样敏锐的双眼，他那致命的目光直刺德扬的内心。Mo曾经滔滔不绝地说大副是个怎样和善的人，而德扬现在才知道那仅仅来自于亚当对自己同僚的照顾。对Mo和亨德森的照顾，尤其是亨德森。德扬不过是半路跳出的路人甲，卷入到了这条通往巴黎的死亡之旅之中。“权当我是个……偷渡客吧。我能够帮到你们，拉拉那先生……”德扬说，“……长官。”

“我们已经没有船了，而且我也不是你的指挥官，”拉拉那摇摇头，“不必称呼我为长官。”

亨德森正躺在皇家马车旁边的一个担架上，明亮的光线下，他看上去异常惨白而且疲弱不堪。他无力地伸出手挡着太阳，亚当跑了过去跪在了船长身边。“这是他几周以来的最好的气色了。”Mo告诉德扬，语气中充满担忧。德扬这才明白为何Mo还有拉拉那如此担心亨德森能否在这场旅途中活下来，眼前的男人没有丝毫肖像画上的男人所拥有的英气。但是亚当和Mo却愿意为他付诸生命，德扬心想，他之前肯定不输于任何一个伟大的船长。

莫雷诺，那个截掉亨德森一条腿的西班牙医生，扯了扯Mo的衣袖，他挥动着一沓纸。这些是断肢创口的进一步治疗方法，他用西班牙口音的法语解释道。缝合线拆除以后的话，创口就应该能很快恢复好了。他还把一包旅行用衣物塞进了轿厢。Mo还没来得及表示感谢，医生便转过身监督起了亨德森、担架还有其他一些杂物的转移工作。

德扬仰望着四周高耸的壁垒，不到一个小时以前，他还禁锢在要塞的高墙之内，疑惑将他折磨得疲惫不堪。至少目前，其中一个疑惑已经不在了，他将和Mo、亚当还有亨德森一同前往巴黎。他不明白前路还有什么等着他们，也许两周以后，亚当会死在宛塞纳森林的行刑队面前。突然而然的恐惧感充斥了德扬的脑海，撕裂了他感受到的第一次短暂的欢乐。他不希望亨德森在旅程的中途死去，尽管他没有和那个男人见过几面；他也不希望亚当死在巴黎的枪下，尽管他没有和那个男人说上几句话；他更不希望Mo被当作叛徒，然后被吊死在绞架上，他觉得自己已经认识了那个男人一生的时间。

他想要反抗，想要斗争，想要拯救所有人。他担心自己的努力是否只是一场幼稚的玩笑，徒劳，最终落得个竹篮打水的下场。德扬鼓足了气力登上马车，Mo、亚当还有亨德森，三人正等着他。

范迪克翻身跃上一匹黑马，那个不知疲倦的怪物正急不可耐地踏着蹄子。他在鞍上坐稳，骑着马在庭院里绕着圈子，指令发出，马车驶出了大门，驶入了在要塞炮火的轰炸下变得坑坑洼洼的大道，车轿轧过石子，咯噔咯噔地上下起伏着。鞍上的众宪兵将车轿围住，挥舞着长鞭，伴随着挽具碰撞的叮当声、马蹄踏地的咯噔声还有皮具摩擦的嘎吱声，他们也徐步出发了。

阳光透过车窗，路边的树影掠过亨德森的脸颊。他可真年轻啊，比德扬预想中的皇家海军船长要年轻得多。高烧不退以及失血过多让他看上去面黄肌瘦，如此却更显的病态的年轻。马车突然驶入了糟糕的路段，德扬觉得自己刚刚看见了亨德森的面色闪过一丝痛苦。而亚当远比德扬来得关心。

“怎么了，Jord？”亚当问道，他俯身看着他的船长。

“我很好，谢谢你，亚当。”亨德森说。

“我能为你做些什么吗？”他又问道，努力隐藏着语气中的无助感。

“没事，亚当，谢谢。”亨德森低声说。

“睡一会儿吧。”亚当回答道。

德扬饶有兴趣地看着这两人的互动，虽然他并不想窥伺船长和大副的私人空间。Mo一直看着窗外，似乎这样的场景对他来说稀松平常而他的新鲜感早已丧失。亨德森放在毯子外的那支手抽动着朝着亚当挪动过去，亚当将它轻轻握住。亨德森的拇指无力地拂过亚当的手背。亨德森双眼紧闭着，脸上闪过一丝微笑。他转过头，一动不动地躺着，亚当坐在他身边，生怕打搅到了亨德森似的也不敢有分毫动作。

天很快地黑了，他们离边境也应该不太远了。马车停了下来。德扬听到车外传来了脚步声，范迪克那坚实、金属般的嗓音说着“奉皇帝之命”，随后一个陌生的声音回答道“准许同行，先生”。马车突然间开动了，继续加速前行。马蹄噔噔踏着地上的鹅卵石，他们现在进入了法兰西的领土。车外出现了人家和灯火，夜晚冰冷的空气充斥着男人女人的欢声笑语。马车突然右拐进入了一间客栈的院子，暮色渐渐退去，灯火愈发明亮。

那天晚上，他们在这间客栈里过夜，却没有一丝脱逃的机会——尽管亨德森已经退烧了，动作也有力了许多，甚至是他说的话也比带着北部方音的口齿清晰的咕哝明了不少，可是他仍然无法行动。房门外、客栈的出入口，以及马车周围，都有哨兵把守。

“我能为你做些什么吗，Hendo？”亚当问。

“是的……”亨德森回答道，他解释了自己对病房护理的需求。亚当望着Mo，有一丝无助。

“得要你们三个人一起，我太沉了。”亨德森带着歉意说道。而正是语气中的这份歉意，德扬心想，让Mo立刻行动起来。在Mo讲述过的那些故事里，亨德森是个骄傲的男人，而如今他所展露的羞怯完全不符合他的个性，与他船长的身份背道而驰。

“好的，”Mo说道，尽可能地调动起自己语气中的乐观。“来吧，洛夫伦先生，帮我把他抬到另一边。”

一位比利时外科医师——米尼奥莱在晚餐过后前来查看亨德森的情况。亨德森伸出舌头，顺从地让医生把脉、让医生把手伸进衣服下面给自己测量体温。Mo在一旁静静地看着，现在他已被降级为外科医师助理，而德扬则降为了一个医务助手。在没有现代科技的帮助下，十九世纪医生的工作方式让德扬叹为观止，但是当他们谈起一些不符合现代医学的科学原理，德扬也强压着自己翻白眼的欲望。

米尼奥莱医生检查过亨德森的断肢，半愈合的伤疤包裹住了模糊的血肉，伤疤两端伸出了两根黑色的线头。“要是能愈合良好而且不生坏疽，”医生说道，“那就真的是个相当美的手术了。”在试着拆下伤口上的缝合线之前，他事先警告接下来他要是做的事可能会很疼。亨德森痛苦地扭动着，大口抽着气，汗液覆面。“就快好了。”米尼奥莱说道。“现在换上纱布。”他告诉Mo。德扬看着Mo灵巧的手指将亨德森的断肢重新包扎好后又给他掖好了被子。

“我明早会再来。”米尼奥莱医生说。“回见了，先生们。”

“我得找些东西让你们躺着睡觉。”亨德森的声音传了过来，他想在床上坐直一些。亚当看到了亨德森想要做的事，他真挚的脸庞上挂满了深切的担忧。“你们所有人，”亨德森指了指，“——包括你。”他的目光锁定在了德扬身上。“我把整张床都占满了，你也得找个东西躺一会儿。”

“我睡在地上就行了，长官。”德扬情不自禁地回答道。

“不，不能这样。”

这是德扬头一次直接收到亨德森的命令。显而易见的是，船长平日里肯定一向以威严的形象示人，即使大病在床，那锐利的目光和坚定的语气也能让德扬双腿软的跟果冻似的。

亨德森让亚当传召一名法国中士，看看是否方便进来一下。

“我希望我的大副也能有一张床铺。”他对着中士咕哝道。“还有我的医生。”他指的是Mo。“以及他的助手。”亨德森朝着德扬扬起一侧眉毛。

“他们睡在地上就行。”

“我不会允许此类事情发生。你必须得为他们找些床垫来。”

中士仅仅是耸了耸肩，然后无礼地转过了身。

“你的无礼行为我会在明早向范迪克上校报告的。”亨德森激烈地说道。“立刻给我找些床垫来。”

与根深蒂固的对命令的遵从比起来，这点威胁不值一提。尽管法国宪兵队的中士早已习惯于屈服于金色纹饰和简章以及权威的语气，但是同样改变了那名中士的想法的还可能有亨德森谈吐中的一丝额外的威严。他喊了门口的哨兵一声，让他们从押送队伍扎营的马厩那里取一张床垫过来。虽然最终只有一张稻草席送到了，但是仍然比睡在刮着穿堂风的光秃秃的地上要舒服许多。稻席铺在了房间角落，德扬对亨德森的感激之情在心中渐渐扩散开来。

“该睡觉了。”Mo一边说着，一边将中士关在了门外。

德扬给自己打了口气。

要是一周前他告诉自己，他将会和一名十九世纪的皇家海军舰长和他的大副还有Mo共宿一个房间，而且还是在十九世纪的法国，在前往刑场的途中，他肯定会吓晕过去。

而现在，境遇已是如此。

 

* * *

 

 

在他们再次启程之前的清晨，米尼奥莱医生最后检查了一遍亨德森的断肢部位，他拆下了一根缝合线，并解释道剩下的一根在一两天内便也可以安全拆除。然后一行人登上了马车，踏上了前往巴黎的旅途。

那一夜，他们宿在另一间客栈里，除开昨日短暂的精力尚佳的状态，亨德森几乎全天都是病怏怏的，疼痛让他寝食难安。而大晚上镇子里又没有一名医生可寻，亚当乞怜地望着Mo和德扬以寻求帮助。

“我最好重新包扎一下伤口，”Mo主动提出，“虽然缺乏各种器械，但是我们可以涂上冷醋试一试，就像在船上做的那样。”

德扬敲响了钟，待有人应答之后，他要来了醋。

Mo将一小碟醋、卫生纱布还有莫雷诺医生在伯纳乌要塞给的一些干净的绷带摆在了一旁。德扬掀开被单，露出了亨德森包扎好的创口。Mo拆着绷带的时候，亨德森的左腿痛苦地扭动着。创口处又红又肿且有发炎的迹象，即使是截肢部位几英寸之上的地方也摸起来发烫。

“Mo，这儿也肿的很厉害。”亨德森低声说道。他的腹股沟淋巴结也肿大得厉害。

“的确。”Mo说。他仔细看着疤痕累累得肢端，又检查了他刚刚拆下得绷带，德扬在一旁举着灯。德扬不知道在没有杀菌剂和抗生素的情况下人们是如何存活至今的。他担心亨德森难以再坚持下去了，但是冥冥种却有不同的声音告诉着他一切即将改变。

昨天被取出缝合线的伤口处流出了一点点脓液，但是创口的绝大部分已经愈合良好。也许正是没有拆下来的那根线引发了这个问题。德扬知道，那根缝合线如果再继续留着的话绝对会引起更多的感染风险。Mo小心翼翼地握着丝线的一端，轻轻一拉。线头慢慢绷紧，抽离了伤口。带着些许血丝的脓液随之一点点地流出。

动脉没有破裂，缝线拆除以后伤口也亟需释放压力。

现在轮到德扬给满是伤疤的创口敷上浸湿的棉布。他发现自己的手抖个不停，但是包扎时又尽力地稳住，德扬安装好柳木护板，又掖好被子，然后站起身。“我想你不日便会好起来。”德扬大声说道，这不仅仅是一个事实而且还是一个祈愿，仿佛如果他说这句话的次数足够多，愿望就会成真。

“现在感觉怎么样？”亚当问道，嘴角上藏着一丝微笑。

“好多了。”亨德森也回报以微笑，满是希望与宽慰。此情此景，他完全像变了个人似的——变得柔和了，尤其是在亚当面前。“我觉得好多了，Adz。”

德扬感到疲累不堪，那些已完成的或未竟之事占满了他的心绪，临时起意的想法不断涌现。他还记得自己曾经指责Robbo没制定过一个合理的计划，而如今他却做着自己曾经不啻的事情。如果他和Mo能够照顾好亨德森，也许船长也不会那么快就到他的大限之日，又或许他们能一同想出个从哨兵的眼皮子底下逃脱的法子，逃离范迪克上校的鹰眼，逃离拿破仑的利爪。

他头枕在枕头上，看着Mo的睡眠，入睡这件事在今夜变得简单了不少他想。他有几次在Mo呼吸的间隙中醒来，看着他的胸膛起伏，德扬从未见过这个场面。他再次入眠，那声音的平稳与安宁让他无比舒畅。

 

* * *

 

 

在那天之后，旅程的细节也变得越来越模糊——直到那天之间，他们所见之处，周围景物那不自然的棱角质感还没有被雨冲刷殆尽。回望这段旅程，最容易让人记住的是亨德森的顽强不息——从伤口处的缝线被拆下的那一刻，他缓慢而稳健的恢复。他的气力很快地回到了他身上。对于那些没有见识过亨德森钢铁般的意志力还有他一直坚持的斯巴达的生活方式的人，Mo说道，这一切都过于不可思议。

德扬努力地将之后的种种细节刻印在记忆里，每次亨德森冲着那群法国哨兵严肃而响亮地发出命令时，Mo的笑容都会变得愈加开朗，而那群法国哨兵还没领教过亨德森平日里真正的个性呢。周遭的其他事物却变得苍白模糊。还有数个小时的在马车窗边的守望的记忆，雨似乎下个不停，雨水打湿了他的脸庞和发丝。德扬还记得那些路碑以一种没完没了的规律安置在每个前哨站，上面不断减小的数字指明着他们与巴黎不断缩短的距离——巴黎 525、巴黎 383、巴黎287。而在某地，他们从国家9号公路变道到了国家7号公路。

每一日，他们到巴黎和死亡的距离都在缩短。每一日，他愈发沉湎于淡漠。伊苏瓦尔、克莱蒙费朗、穆兰，他念着每一个他们经过的城镇的名字，然后忘却。那段时间他沉湎某种忧伤之中。而后，德扬带着某种他在最阴郁的那段空白时光的心境，重新回望这段记忆。

如果德扬是天空中密布的阴云，那么Mo便是阴云背后的那一线光明。

 

* * *

 

 

秋天在不知不觉中被一行人留在了比利牛斯的崇山峻岭之间。冬日降临。寒风呼啸着穿过光秃秃的行道树，旷野一片棕黄。德扬似乎在马车的皮质轿厢内待了好几年，马蹄的当当响不绝于耳。

意料之外的突然停车倒是给单调乏味的旅途提供了一次愉悦的暂歇。德扬呆滞地看着范迪克骑着马上前询问原因。从他们的对话中来看，一匹拉车的马丢失了一支马蹄铁，现在它跛脚地不能要了。两名宪兵走到一侧，牵走了跛脚的马——现在就只有三匹马拉着马车前往巴黎了。

旅途愈发缓慢。以前他们甚少在天黑之后赶路，而现在他们还没赶到下一个驿站之前，夜已深。亨德森和拉拉那激动地谈论着这件重要的损失，德扬想知道他们所思考的事情和自己心中所想的是否一致——一个逃脱的机会。黑云压城，隐天蔽月，穿行于树林间的风唱着恫吓之音。打在他脸上的雨点变成了雨夹雪，又从雨夹雪变成了雪粒。他感觉到雪花落在了唇上，舌尖尝到了冰晶的味道。很快，四周一片银装素裹，车厢里的暖意消失殆尽，亚当和亨德森握着对方的双手、德扬和Mo裹着一张毯子紧紧拥抱着取暖。

Mo的手指不经意间划过德扬的肌肤，冰冷蜡黄，但是比德扬记忆中的要温暖许多。如此暖意却残酷地提醒着德扬Mo还活着。如此鲜活，和德扬离得如此近，而Mo却一点儿也不记得了，他甚至丝毫不知前路有什么在等待着他。

马车不带警告地左右摇摆起来，来了一个骇人的转向之后突然间停了下来。马车侧倾，德扬跳到窗前向外张望。只见马车悬停在河岸边摇摇欲坠，黑色的河面在他的眼前流淌。两码之外便是一支带桨小舟停泊在渡口，在风和水流之中摇曳着。除此之外漆黑的夜色下别无他物。德扬看着Mo，对方皱了皱眉、摇了摇头，似乎是在说：“如果你想着我觉着你会做的事情，请三思。”

亚当跪在亨德森身边，确保船长在刚才的一系列事故之后安然无恙。在期望得到满足之后，他也朝着窗外四下张望，瞧见了德扬看到的画面。他明亮的目光与德扬和Mo六目相遇，他的思绪在一个又一个点子上飞跃。

雪花在夜色中飘舞，马匹挣扎着却不断下滑，蹄子刨着地，马车晃动着却也只是停在原地。范迪克命令他的手下去推车轿，但是轿厢向前突进了分毫距离便又停了下来。于是德扬、Mo还有亚当也被迫加入援助，即使有六个人在车辙上卯足了力气，马车仍是不动如山，场面毫无进展。雪渐渐在陡峭的河岸上堆积，精疲力竭的马无助地挣扎在厚厚的积雪里。

范迪克派遣维纳尔杜姆和另一名中士骑着马去讷韦尔寻求救援，而剩下的宪兵则费力地清理着岸上的积雪。那一夜出奇地黑暗。车上挂灯两码开外便伸手不见五指，狂风淹没了其他一切声响，他们站在马车边，雪地里有人的足迹。亚当深吸一口气，德扬明白这也许是他们仅存的机会。三个身体康健的男人和一个躺在担架上的病患。无所谓了，德扬心想。反正也是一死。亚当看了看Mo，然后又看了看德扬，他压低声音，不带一丝情感地说道。

“先生们，我们将乘船顺流而下，逃离这个鬼地方。”

“遵命，长官。”德扬微笑着说道，话语中的热情远盖过了亚当语气的冷漠。他看见Mo的视线转向了黑暗中范迪克模糊的身影，他靠着马车不停地踱步。

“得先做掉那个男人。”Mo说道。

“最好让我来。”亚当回答道，德扬也自愿提出加入亚当。

“现在行动？”德扬问。

“没错。”

亚当向那个毫无察觉的身影靠近了几步。“喂，”他喊道，“喂，说你呢。”

范迪克朝他转过身，下巴上却突然挨了亚当一拳。还没等缓过神，德扬又朝着他脸上抡了一拳，德扬将自己全身的怒气都汇聚在这一拳上。范迪克倒在了雪地里，德扬如猛虎一般跃过了那具躯体，亚当和Mo站在他身后。

“把他绑在斗篷里。”亚当低声说道。Mo将范迪克的荣誉军团缎带缠在了他的脑袋上；而德扬则把那个人翻了个身，用范迪克的领巾把他的双手反绑在了背后。亚当的手帕足以用来帮助他的双膝，Mo用力打了个结。他们把那个人的上半身和下半身绑在了一起，然后把他捆在了斗篷里，最后用他的剑带系紧。担架上的亨德森还躺在黑暗的轿厢里，听到车门打开，以及什么东西重重地摔在地板上的声音。

“亨德森船长。”Mo喊道。逃脱行动已经展开，那么船长这个正式称谓也自然而然地回归。“我们准备坐那艘船逃跑了。”

亨德森鲨鱼般的微笑在黑暗中异常光彩。

 

* * *

 

 

德扬、Mo和亚当想出这个主意才过了六分钟，他们已然脱身，现在他们正飘荡在黑色的河面上。范迪克被塞住了嘴巴，还被捆起来扔在了轿厢的地板上。今夜格外黑暗，他坐在结实的横座板上，甚至看不见河面。德扬不知道这是条什么河，Mo和亚当也毫无头绪。亨德森猜测这可能是卢瓦尔河，德扬的记忆瞬间乒的一声想起了Mo对他说过的那些事。

那个居住在卢瓦尔河畔的普鲁士伯爵给他们画了肖像，Mo曾经说过。

条条大河汇入大海，如果他们的运气够好，他们可以乘船顺流而下，足够长的时间之后就能漂到大海。而大海会带他们回家，带他们逃离囚牢奔向自由，逃离死亡奔向生命。狂风在他们耳边尖啸，将雪花吹进了德扬的领口。雪已经在船底和横座板上积起了厚厚的一层。想着几个月前，德扬还不知道这些航海术语呢。

德扬希望Mo能明白自己为他付出了多少。

小船在河面上打起转，左右急翻，起伏，愈来愈猛。四周白茫茫一片，船底的急流盖过了其他声音。小船不停地起伏颠簸，除了在座位上牢牢坐稳也别无他法。突然，小船的左舷被什么看不见的东西狠狠地撞裂。亚当想把船给撑开却也只是徒劳，Mo突然使力把船退离了障碍物，德扬身子猛地一晃，小船又一头扎进了水里。船的龙骨似乎还能撑下去，但是船体严重侧倾亨德森和亚当差点给甩了出去。小船自由地奔腾在咆哮的河水中。

周围的杂音再次减弱，他们又遭遇到了另一股激流。

“右舷方向有灯光！”亨德森突然喊道。

德扬伸长脖子。是灯光，一盏接着一盏，远处还有一盏，在暴风雪中隐隐约约。岸上有个村落，或是市镇，从他们上船的地方来看也许是讷韦尔。

“上帝啊！”亚当站起来仔细瞧着，他突然惊恐地说道。

已经来不及自救了。德扬注意到了瀑布那细微的特殊声响，而此时他们已经来不及逃脱。他们跌入了瀑布底部，撞上了砖墙一般的浪花。德扬觉得自己快要窒息了，瀑布不停地在耳边怒吼，他的大脑飞速运转着。肺里的气压已经开始让他觉得疼痛。而他必须使出十足的决心才能屏住呼吸，并朝着岸边做出那微不足道的努力。沉没，德扬再一次准备好了面对死亡，如此期待且如此焦急地渴求死亡将他从疼痛中宽恕。他浮出水面，吸了一大口气，然后朝着岸边游去。现在德扬想要活下去，呼吸于他是天堂般的畅快自如。

德扬试着站起来，踉踉跄跄地跪在地上用手支撑着身体。德扬再次站起来，向前走了两步，然后又摔倒在了雪地里，脸埋在雪里，双脚还在急流中飘荡着。Mo跑到他身边，口中念着祷词，当他发现德扬还活着的时候，他吟唱起阿拉伯语的颂词感谢天神的庇佑。“来吧，洛夫伦先生，”他说，“那有光。”他指了指。德扬觉得那是栋房子，但如果房子里住的是拿破仑的支持者，那么寻求帮助无异于火中取栗。然而他们也无法继续待在外面。

正反均是一死。

德扬惊讶于亨德森还有拉拉那也平安无事，他不禁疑惑他们是如何逃出生天。没时间继续想这些破事了，他们在雪天还带着亨德森步履蹒跚地走在小路上，每走一步似乎都要脚滑摔个跟头。

灯光愈来愈近。

他们听到了狗在无力地吠叫。“去打个招呼，亚当。”亨德森说。

“你好！”亚当喊道。“你好，房子的主人！”

两只狗顿时吠叫起来。一盏灯从房子的另一个角落亮起。房子二楼黑暗的窗户里传来了声音，他用法语问了几个问题。亚当用他掌握的最棒的法语回答了那个声音，生硬的对话交替进行。德扬既不知道亚当在说些什么，也不明白另一个人的话语，但是周围突然间安静了下来。亚当告诉Mo，那个男人让他们稍等片刻。

他们站在雪地里瑟瑟发抖，亮着灯的窗户旁边那扇门打开了，长方形的灯光里嵌着一个人影。

“先生们，进来吧。”那个声音有礼地说道。德意志口音的英语。“我的名字是尤尔根·克洛普，多特蒙德伯爵。欢迎光临寒舍。”

 

* * *

 

 

历史，德扬心想，从此走上了另一条岔路。

 

* * *

 

 

进门以后是一间石墙大厅。克洛普，那个面容和善的伯爵穿着一件蓝色大衣系着灰色阔领带站在大厅里迎接着一行人。德扬抬着亨德森的担架走进了大厅，他还看到了另外的两个人站在克洛普身边。仆人吧，德扬不太确定地猜到。

“请进，快请进，”克洛普说，“画室里的炉火远不能满足你们的取暖需要啊。萨迪奥，把他们带去厨房吧。我相信先生们是不会介意我在那儿接待各位的吧？这边请，先生们。拿些椅子过来，纳比。”

厨房空间开阔吊顶偏低，里面有如天堂般温暖。壁炉的余烬未熄，厨房四周悬挂着亮锃锃的厨具。那个被克洛普称作萨迪奥的男人往壁炉里添了些木柴，接着拿风箱吹燃了炉火。一行人围在炉火边烘干湿漉漉的自己，Mo也料理好了亨德森让他舒适无恙。纳比给他们端来了汤、面包、起司还有冷肉作为晚餐。萨迪奥又给他们拿了些换洗衣物，他告诉亚当克洛普想在画室里和他谈谈。

亨德森在炉火边很快地睡着了，这一日如过山车一样的起伏让他疲惫不堪。头一次，Mo和德扬有了一些独处时光，这自从德扬穿越回了过去便再也没有过。以前，除了要塞里其他的囚犯和马车外紧紧盯守的哨兵，德扬的思绪也总是在“逃跑”和“生存”之间跳跃着。至少现在短暂的时间里，他不必想着这些事了。

Mo并没有今天的事故中受伤，伯纳乌之前的诸多战役给他浑身上下留下了大大小小的伤疤。德扬从未见过这些伤疤，即使在Mo还是一个亡灵的时候德扬也没有见过。Mo提起衬衫换衣服的时候，德扬看到了那些伤疤，他抽了口气。一条长长的伤疤横亘在他的后背上，然后连绵到了胸口处，如此刺目。

特拉法尔加战役给他留下了那条伤疤。

德扬之间只注意到了Mo脖子上的疤痕，他从未想过衣服掩着的那些看不见的伤疤。德扬冰冷的手指抚摸着Mo后背上的伤痕的轮廓，Mo微微颤抖。他从未接触过Mo的人类躯体，除了在给亨德森换绷带或是马车颠簸时的那些意外擦撞，从未有过和现在一样的接触。太奇怪了，居然轮到了Mo感受着德扬指尖冰冷的寒意。

“够了。”Mo命令道。他刻意压低声音，这样即使亨德森醒着也听不到他。Mo握住德扬的手，把它扣在了自己的胸膛上，德扬的掌心感受到肌肤之下生命在跳动。

Mo还活着。

Mo还活着。

“我都相信你，”Mo说，“无论你是谁，无论你来自什么地方。但是请别再为我而担心，我能照顾好我自己。”

德扬沉重地摇摇头，他知道一个闪失Mo便会遭遇怎样悲惨的命运，他希望告诉Mo，正如先知关于三月十五的悲剧的最后警告。那些骇人的话语即将脱口而出，但是Mo似乎早已经猜到了。

Mo将帽子戴在了德扬的头上，那份温暖熟悉地舒心。“这顶帽子对你来说有些大了。”他边笑边说，Mo摘下了帽子把它放在一边。Mo把手伸到脖子后，他摘下了系在头发上的黑丝带，然后放在了德扬的掌心。“谢谢你，洛夫伦先生。”Mo说。这让德扬想起了他第一次在默西河边上出现在德扬眼前的那一日。

Mo倚靠在厨房柜台上，白衬衫敞开着，裤腰低低围在臀上。此情此景，德扬愈发有些语无伦次。

突然，德扬想起了Mo消失前的那一夜，他需要找个借口离开这个空旷的厨房，他需要独处，他需要一个Mo看不见自己的地方。

德扬需要独处。

德扬需要哀悼，即使在这个时间线Mo还活着。

 

* * *

 

 

亚当回到厨房，语气急促地解释道，克洛普答应不会告诉法国巡警他们在这里。萨迪奥和纳比会把他们带到各自的房间，亚当和亨德森共用一间卧室，Mo和德扬共用另一间。

一想到将会和Mo同床共枕，德扬就有些紧张，他不确定自己是否能忍住向Mo倾诉自己对他那份不可名状的情谊的冲动，那不仅仅是友情。德扬站在房间的一角，Mo奇怪地打量着德扬，似乎那人想要把自己藏起来独自一人默默生着闷气，但是Mo并未多想。

德扬钻进了被窝，真是诱人地温暖。Mo拉上窗帘。他的思绪幸福地趋于混沌，惊险的小舟之旅、坠入乌黑的瀑布深处、水里的痛苦挣扎，这一段记忆被打散，取而代之的是伯爵那张飘动的长脸，还有范迪克被捆在斗篷里被扔在车厢地板上的画面。

然而这些画面又被另一些画面给取代——Mo被掉挂在绞架上，亚当牺牲在行刑队的子弹下，亨德森死于坏疽。

德扬无法安眠，却也并非夜不能寐。

 

* * *

 

 

倦意诱人，他只想懒懒散散地无忧无虑地活着。此刻夹在往昔的危险与痛苦和明日的未知之间，他多么希望这一刻被无限延长；他希望时间静止，讷韦尔另一侧的追兵如中了咒术一般地石化，而他却躺在这儿，不用担心危险不用在乎责任。头一次，他想要醒来时躺在Mo身旁，并且希望永远如此。

Mo酣睡着，他的胸膛在呼吸声中起伏，德扬觉得自己永远看不腻这个画面。德扬没有察觉到过了多久，他就这样看着，怀表滴答滴答在背景声中响着——和德扬的心跳一样平稳。他欣赏着灯下Mo的容颜，他多希望抚摸过Mo的额头、他的鼻子还有下巴的轮廓，他多希望指尖在Mo的秀发丛中滑过，他多希望再吻一次身边的那个男人。

Mo突然翻了个身，德扬着实被吓着了。Mo并没有醒过来，可这一刻就此结束。

“算了。”德扬自言自语，他任由这无法避免的事情发生。德扬起床了，而Mo还睡着。

这是他应得的。

 

* * *

 

 

一个小时后，德扬端着一托盘的早餐回到了卧室，他拉开卧室窗帘，而Mo还呆呆地躺在床上。

透过卧室的窗户，德扬坐在床上看到远处眩目的雪白，雪花飘落，与黑色的河面对比映衬。树木光秃秃地立在雪原上，劲风吹秃了枝桠。河对岸，数栋屋舍的屋顶上覆盖着皑皑白雪。

“我已经看过亨德森船长，”德扬说，“他很好。我等会就去帮他刮胡子，等我把早餐送到你这里之后。”他微笑着。

Mo眨眨眼，睡眼惺忪，一脸茫然。总是他去服侍别人，而从未被别人服侍过。这并不影响他吃着面包感激地呷着热气腾腾的咖啡。

他们彼此皆知地在对方身上扫过一眼。克洛普站在门口清了清嗓子。

“抱歉打扰了，”他严肃地说道，“但是我刚刚看到窗外一名宪兵正朝这间屋子靠近，他沿着河骑着马。麻烦一下，你们能不能都去亨德森船长那边锁好门？我亲自来会会这名宪兵。”

克洛普还没有说完，德扬和Mo便离开了卧室去了亨德森的房间，克洛普跟在他们身后，不慌不忙，彬彬有礼，话语不急不慢。亚当坐在亨德森的床边，手指紧贴嘴唇示意不作声。德扬小心翼翼地在克洛普离开后所好了门。

等待的那几分钟有如几个小时。克洛普回来的时候咧嘴大笑着。他成功说服了宪兵没人会在瀑布的急流中存活下来，那些逃犯应该早就淹死了，差不多沉到了卢瓦尔河底。德扬再也藏不住他的激动，尽管他还是有些担心克洛普将来会把他们交到当局手上。

似乎是听到了他的心声，克洛普向他们保证，在这个小镇，“我便是权威，只要我是权威，那么你们不用担心安全。”

亚当长舒一口气。德扬并没有忽视亨德森紧了紧握在亚当身上的那支手。船长身上的毯子被单勾画出了他的轮廓，这让他看着像个小孩似的。

现在克洛普唯一担心的是亨德森的身体状况，如何回英格兰的事情都得先放在一边。亚当说Mo和德扬是他见过的最棒的医生。亨德森说他马上就可以给自己做一条假肢，这让大伙都有些惊讶。“下周的同一时间，我就能走得跟亚当一样好。”

“太棒了！”克洛普说，“但是怎样才能让你们穿过边境渡过海峡呢？”原来克洛普一整夜都在思考如何才能让他们安全回家的问题，陆上交通肯定是行不通的，警察和宪兵把守着每一个驿站。“我可以帮你们乔装成德意志军官，虽然可能会遭到盘问，而且你们也需要马和物资。”

“我想，”亨德森说 ，“要是昨晚我们的船没有损坏的画，或许可以沿着河……”他咕哝道。克洛普盯着亨德森，似乎同一时间一个主意突然窜进了他的脑子里。克洛普、亚当还有亨德森激动地讨论起了他们的计划，河流不可能被严加看守，而且到处都是渔船。“冬天河流可能不太好捉摸，但是夏天你们可以坐船顺流而下，有些地方可能要注意但是危险是不存在的。”

“夏天？”亚当怀疑地叫道。克洛普的话也让德扬瞪大了眼。还有四五个月呢，但是这丝毫没有影响到克洛普的冷静。

“没错，”克洛普深思着说道，“你们必须等到船长身体恢复，然后才能给他造一条木腿，然后你们才能开始造船。一月河水解冻，二月洪水开始泛滥，洪泛一直到三月结束。这段时间没人能在河上活下去，对你们来讲太冷了也太潮湿了。似乎你们的陪伴给我带来的幸福感得一直持续到四月了，船长。”

 

* * *

 

 

亨德森看着Mo系好了假肢的最后一根系带，房间另一头的亚当看着他们俩。

“用力一些，”亨德森说，“用力系紧。”

亨德森坐在床边，试探性地动了动腿。

“很好，”他说，“你的肩膀给我撑一下，现在用力，该让这个死人动一动了。”

德扬看着亨德森慢慢地站起来，船长的表情从痛苦的狰狞变成了惊讶，他搀扶在德扬和Mo的肩膀上。“天，”亨德森说，“稳住！”亨德森咬紧牙关，长时间躺卧之后的突然站立引起的体位性低血压让他晕眩，他的神情随之严肃。“扬帆起航，”亨德森对着身边的两人说，“向着大副方向前进。”

德扬和Mo搀着亨德森朝着亚当缓缓走去，每走一步，假肢的皮制末端铿锵敲击在地板上，亨德森抬腿过高，而那条好腿下弯对膝盖也造成了过大的压迫。“天啊！”亨德森叫道，“轻一点！再轻一点！”

亚当及时冲到他跟前把亨德森搀回了椅子上，他坐下来沉沉地抽着气。他本就苍白的脸在长时间的监禁后愈发没了血色，而现如今愈发煞白。德扬想起了梅尔伍德的那副肖像画，想到了Mo故事里的亨德森，强壮自信，脸庞如木头雕刻一般坚毅，亨德森无所畏惧，亨德森准备好了直面一切。

而眼前这个亨德森却忧虑着自身的羸弱，他从未想过自己要重新学习走路，而学着使用假肢就是另一件麻烦事了。

“在你继续之前，”Mo说，“先休息一会儿吧。”

亨德森是如此迫切地希望重新学会走路，而无助感又几乎压垮了他，接下来的学习走路的日子里，德扬、Mo还有亚当不断地给予他积极的鼓励。亨德森从未想到的困难出现了，这给他带来了巨大的落差。然而仅仅数日，他克服了晕眩和虚弱，等到他最终灵活地使用起了假肢，他们发现这一档子烦恼都烟消云散了。

给亨德森匹配一条合适长度的假肢并非易事。德扬解释将假肢的皮制末端与假肢校准到合适的角度也很重要，这番话让在场的人惊叹不已。Mo和亚当在马厩里不断地将假肢拆解重做。亨德森走路时用来支撑全身重量的关节在训练时也酸胀红肿起来。

德扬曾经在血管病区见到过截肢手术后病人的伤口开裂感染。膝盖骨上得垫些什么东西，亚当多次调整了连接部位，而亨德森也反复练习。膝盖骨上的皮肤生起厚厚的茧子，也习惯它的新任务。尽管亨德森摔倒的时候，断肢处还是会疼痛难忍。

教亨德森走路是度过漫长冬日的一种方法。某日，波拿巴的报纸上出现了这样一条消息，一名英国船长和他的大副——亨德森和拉拉那逃离了将他们押往审判庭的押运队伍，他们如命运安排的那样淹死在了逃脱的过程中。新闻只字不提Mo和德扬，但是德扬知道历史真的被他改变了。

 

* * *

 

 

在寒冷的夜里，德扬看着Mo做着木雕，隐隐有着船的轮廓。“当你是个亡灵的时候，”德扬开口说，“你也是很喜欢雕刻船的木头模型。”德扬并未告诉Mo他把他的船命名为了德扬——这样不对，太过纵容自己。

“要是我能活到孩子出生长大，”Mo说，“我会给他们玩这些小船模型，或许会教他们制作这些模型。”

德扬看着Mo灵巧的手指在木头上细细雕琢，想着什么时候他们才会开始造一艘带他们回家的船。然后，他想到了回到未来世界，然后，再然后……

然后呢？

即使他成功改变了未来，然后呢？Mo还会在他的时间线吗？德扬并不介意留在这里，这意味着他会和Mo在一起。过去的种种往往没有那么繁复，同时却乱如麻。如果德扬能把Mo带到未来，仍然会有一帮子的人歧视Mo这一类人的存在。在那一趟马车之旅中，德扬早已数不清他有多少次充满了对Mo的保护欲——每一次他觉得Mo被当成了一个仆人的时候，甚至更糟——奴隶。亨德森和亚当绝对不会如此看待Mo，他们将Mo和他们自己视为一等，即使Mo只是个外科医师助理而非船长或大副。德扬还记得那群和Mo共同在冥王号上服役的船员们，他们都很敬重他，但这是Mo孜孜不倦地奋斗得来的。种族歧视仍然猖獗，无论是在未来还是过去，但是至少在德扬的时代，他们能自由地生活。也许能领养一个孩子，将他视如己出地养大，只要Mo希望和他有个孩子的话。他的思绪飘得太远了，幻想也太过于勉强，光是想着这些事，德扬心中的负罪感也油然而生。

他的目光转向了亨德森，船长坐在壁炉旁，看着炉火跳动着。亚当不在这里，也许是去了克洛普的书房，计划着开春和夏季的逃跑路线。

“亨德森在干什么？”

“沉思，就像平时那样，他总是沉思。”Mo回答道，他把手中的木制小舟放在了一边。“但是他的船员们愿意为他牺牲自己，亚当也愿意为他牺牲自己，而他自己同样也愿意为了亚当而牺牲。”

“你之前告诉我，亨德森的死伤透了亚当。”德扬皱眉道。“他失去了希望，他也许有努力过但是这还不够，我是说，他最终还是在宛塞纳森林作为一名海盗和间谍被处死了。”

“但是亨德森船长还活着，不是吗？”Mo轻声反驳。

德扬摇了摇头。“确实。”

“这都是因为你，洛夫伦先生。”

“我也不希望你死去。”德扬脱口而出。Mo的神情愈发凝重。“别这样说，洛夫伦先生。”Mo说道。

“叫我德扬。”他突然插嘴道。“Mo，能不能别这样拘谨，直接叫我德扬好吗？”

“德扬，”Mo语气深沉，低声念道，“在你的母语里是什么意思？”

“行动，”德扬亦低声回应，他不知道自己为什么这样子，“去做。”

“也许这就是我一直在等待的，等待着某人以我的名义去行动。”

德扬觉得Mo深邃的目光将他钉在了墙上，觉得Mo言语中的深意将自己牢牢卡住。短短的时间里，他甚至忘记了呼吸。他最终从自己的遐想中回过神来。“那萨拉赫又有什么含义呢？”

“祈祷者，供养。”

想着自己曾经觉得Mo是某种河灵，畅游在尼罗河而之后又游荡在默西河的水鬼。我想我会毫不犹豫地将你供养，德扬心想。

他让Mo教他用阿拉伯文写自己的名字，Mo照做了，漂亮的书写体。

ديان

亚当结束了与克洛普的对话回到了房间，他坐在了壁炉旁的亨德森身边。

“他们不能知道我从何而来。”德扬说。

“亚当有自己的猜测，而亨德森显然毫不在乎，德扬。”

“你能想象要是亨德森的灵魂而非你的亡灵飘荡在梅尔伍德庄园吗？”

Mo和德扬沉默了，他们仔细思考了这个问题一会儿，然后德扬浑身颤抖着摇了摇头，而Mo突然大笑起来。

“你应该谢天谢地是我。”Mo哂笑道。

德扬坐在座位上匆匆瞟了一眼身旁的两名高级军官，他看见亚当正枕在亨德森的肩膀上休息，亨德森也回枕在亚当身上，一切是那么自然流畅，仿佛他们早已经练习了许多次一样。

 

* * *

 

 

惠斯特纸牌是他们度过漫漫长夜的某种常规消遣。

克洛普很喜欢这个游戏，而亚当也同样乐意不断地挑战一名旗鼓相当的竞争对手来磨练自己高超的数学技艺。亨德森承认自己是一个糟糕的惠斯特纸牌玩家，但是却坚持认为“自己比亚历山大阿诺德要厉害多了，而那人也同样害怕打桌球”。提到特伦特的名字，整个牌桌顿时安静了，但至少他们能保证余下的船员在伯纳乌会安然无恙，虽然被囚禁在了要塞里。

几轮过后，亚当已经连赢了三把，克洛普故作玩笑地认输投降，这一夜就这样结束了。他告诉一行人自己也是个业余画家，自从退休以后画了上百幅卢瓦尔河畔的风景画，但是却专长于画肖像画。德扬瞧了瞧Mo，那人显然明白为何这条消息会勾起他的兴趣。德扬还什么都没说，亚当便提出让克洛普画画来赎清他在牌桌上的欠款，不仅是给他和亨德森画肖像，还包括Mo和德扬。

他们坐在克洛普跟前摆好姿势当模特，接下来的几晚他们便一直干着这件事，而非之前的打惠斯特纸牌。

过了圣诞便是新年，冰雪开始消融，卢瓦尔河咆哮着，白天慢慢边长，太阳在乌云背后娇羞地瞥着大地。亨德森还在和亚当练习走路，德扬和Mo开始造船。他完全不知道如何使用工具，但是Mo在教他。有时亨德森也会过去搭把手，长时间的康复期让他的手变得细软，而他也会因为手上慢慢生起的老茧而孩子气地高兴起来。

很快，船造好了，下地，涂装，添上装备，阁楼里的船已经可以投入使用。Mo从井里打来水将它灌满，他自豪地宣称这艘船不会有一丝漏洞。航向大海的计划已经成型。萨迪奥给一行人烤了一些饼干，足够撑过十七天了，还有一麻袋的马铃薯、干豌豆和鳕鱼干。亨德森说这些物资足够让他们在卢瓦尔河上的航行比在乔治国王号上的吃得更好。

克洛普提出了一个最能帮助他们脱逃的建议。他提议一开始他们可以假装自己是卢瓦尔河上的渔夫，然后他提供了四副鱼竿。接着他建议在到达南特港之后，他们伪装成荷兰海关人员。亨德森这时指出他们并没有相应的制服，克洛普说他的仆人会给他们做出来的，然后他回到了自己的书房。德扬、Mo还有亚当面面相觑。最后克洛普手上拿了个皮制盒子回来了，他揭开了盖子。

“这东西必须佩戴在你身上，”他说，“没人到了上校的军衔还不佩戴荣誉军团缎带的。”

“先生，先生，这东西太贵重了。”亨德森说道。

克洛普站了起来，一直以来慈祥的面容变得忧郁，随即变成了苦笑。

“波拿巴给的，”他说，“在我的儿子牺牲在了西班牙之后。算是追赠吧。于我来说，什么也不是。战争结束后，如果你能将它完好无损地送还给我，那我将感激不尽。”

“先生，我不能接受此物。”

“战争终将结束，”克洛普继续说道，“也许我是见不到那一天了，我太老了。到那时候，你们还会记得我吗？还会记得在卢瓦尔河畔那间小屋里发生的事情吗？”

“当然会的，先生，”亚当回答道，“我们将永不遗忘。”

德扬环顾着这件熟悉的画室，看着那盏银色的枝形烛台，又看了看伯爵蓝色大衣下瘦削的身形。他听见亨德森说话了。

“我们将永不遗忘。”亨德森重复道。

“我的三个儿子英年早逝，”克洛普说，“他们还只是个孩子，我是没机会见到他们成为我能为之自豪的男人了。当他们去往波拿巴的军队里服役的时候，他们还以为我是一个思维古板的保皇党，他们没有丝毫耐心听完我的话，当时也只能是这样了。要是他们在战场上活了下来，也许我们会成为知己。但是他没并没有活下来，我是克洛普家族的最后一员。一个孤独的老人，船长，在当今政权下苟延残喘，我害怕即使波拿巴下台，保皇党重新执政，我依然孤独无所依。但是这个冬天，船长，我不再孤独。”

克洛普朝亨德森伸出手，但是船长直接走进伯爵，将他轻轻拉入怀中，给了他一个父子间的拥抱。

德扬看着老人瘦削的脸颊，看着亨德森强健的臂膀环抱着他，他的心飞出了天际。克洛普失去了他的三个儿子，的确。但是这个冬天，德扬相信，他遇见了四个能被称作家人的男人。

 

* * *

 

 

碧绿的卢瓦尔河的宽阔河面慢慢缩减到了她夏季的大小。德扬看过她洪水泛滥的样子，也见证过冰封千里而后冰面消融，现在她清澈澄碧，远处与碧蓝的天空相接，春日翠碧的山谷和金子般的河岸衬托着她的美。

小舟拖过沙岸，水流带着她自由地飘荡。回望着克洛普的乡间别墅，她在太阳下闪耀着，如珠光下的童话城堡、梦之屋。和她度过的那几个月，于他亦如美梦一场，一场他不愿醒来的梦。

“洛夫伦先生，”亨德森高声叫道，“麻烦拿出鱼竿做出钓鱼的样子。拉拉那先生，慢点划船。”

在宽阔寂寥的河面上飘荡，如同穿越一个杳无人烟的国家。每天大部分的时间，四周没有一处人迹。他们看见岸边泊着一艘小船，渡河用的；他们又看见了一艘挖沙船停靠在岸边。饱经风霜的工人们在船上辛勤劳作着。慢慢靠近他们的时候，气氛一下子紧张起来，Mo和德扬拿出了钓竿，亨德森专注于划桨保持船在河道中央。但是那些工人丝毫没有多注意到他们。

旅程继续。

 

* * *

 

 

“晚餐的话。”亨德森说。那天夜里他们把船停在了岸边。“我们吃什么？”

一个熟悉服从与命令的船长大概只会告诉大家晚餐该吃什么，而几乎不会和下属商量这种事。但是亨德森知道如此纪律性对于现在来讲太过于无关紧要。Mo提议说冷肉酱配煮土豆就好。一旦决定下达，亚当便如一名好大副应该做的那样开始执行船长的命令。

“我来生火，”亚当说，“附近应该有我们需要的浮木，洛夫伦先生。我需要搭一个人字架来把锅子挂在火上，麻烦帮我从附近砍一些木材过来。”

德扬入神地看着这一切发生，随即才意识到自己也是他们中的一员。

家人。

那个小小的念头让他有些伤感。

 

* * *

 

 

接下来的几天的卢瓦尔河之旅惬意十足，而每天相较昨日也愈发美好。对于德扬来讲，这不仅仅是一场持续两周时间的野餐，更关乎于其中的羁绊。他的一生——他的成长和在医院里的工作，受到了无数的束缚，这些束缚让他愈发自闭，直至自己对同志情谊的需求变得麻木——但是他遇见了Robbo，遇见了Mo。而在这条小船上，和其他人挤在这个一尺见方的狭小空间里，每个人自己的不幸便是大家共同的不幸，他慢慢感觉到了幸福。他敏锐的洞察力使他对于亨德森高尚的人格无比感激，他只会将失去腿的痛苦，将对未来的忧虑留给他自己一个人承受。德扬知道如果亨德森活着回到了英格兰，一场军事法庭审判正等着他，因为他丢掉了冥王号的指挥权。亨德森不会把这些苦恼大声说出来——他会独自沉思，正如Mo所说。

“我会看着你被任命为船长。”亨德森告诉亚当，也只有在此时他才会微微显露自己的困扰。“如果那是我能活着见到的最后一件事。”

德扬知道自己的使命还未完成，直到他们平安回到梅尔伍德之前，直到未来再也没有军事法庭审判和处决的恐惧笼罩他们之前，德扬的使命还未完成。

 

* * *

 

 

在抵达南特之前，亨德森认为他们应该船上海关部门的制服。在海军港口，渔舟停靠在码头，几艘大船上飘舞着美国国旗。在码头附近，合众国的船的旁边，一行人看见了另一艘船，他们怔住了，虽然德扬不知道他们怔住的原因。

“利物鸟号，十炮独桅纵帆船，”亚当简略地解释道，“去年一艘法国护卫舰在努瓦尔穆捷的某个背风的海岸边将她俘获。十一个月了，法兰西的旗帜仍然悬挂在她的桅杆上，不见不列颠的踪迹。”Mo指着那面三色旗，她高高悬挂在破烂的蓝色旗帜上方，炫耀着自己微不足道的胜利。德扬看得出她的确是一艘可爱的船，已经准备好了出海航行。船在海面上微微起伏，她高贵的桅杆朝着他们点点头。亨德森和亚当的大脑飞速运转着，德扬觉得自己甚至听到了齿轮转动的声音，从默不作声地用眼神交流的样子来看，偷走利物鸟号带着她回到英格兰的愿望在他们心中浮现。

亨德森让他们把船拴在码头边上。亚当敏捷地登上了石头台阶，这对于亨德森的假肢来说困难了些，所以Mo和德扬得先帮他在地上站稳。德扬站在码头上，微风吹过他的耳朵，士兵们、海员们还有平民来来往往，远处传来忙于卸货的美国商船的嘈杂的噪声。他看着亨德森和亚当上下打量着某个大腹便便的人走过码头，Mo轻轻推了德扬一下并告诉他，如果他们想要偷走那艘船，那么他们必定得要一个能指引航向的人才行。

在神经紧绷的几秒之后，亨德森坚定了决心。他推了推自己的同伴，然后走上前去，在领航员经过他们的时候将他拦下。“先生，”他的脸上挂着迷人的微笑，“我有些问题想问你，能好心地领我去我的船上待一会儿吗？”

领航员注意到了那一身制服，也注意到了亨德森胸前荣誉军团缎带上的星星，亨德森得体的举止也更让他对面前的人深信不疑——他跟随着一行人到了利物鸟停泊的地方。亚当在前面领着路，亨德森在领航员左侧，Mo在右侧，德扬走在队尾。他们走过步桥，登上了利物鸟好，船上的军官们惊讶地看着登船的一行人，他们认出了领航员，他们也同样认出了荣誉军团缎带。

“如果可以的话，我想检查一下航海图，”亨德森说，“能带我们进到船舱里面去吗？”

大副没有丝毫怀疑，他示意自己的船员回到自己手头工作上去，然后带着一行人走进了船舱。大副是第一个进去的，然后Mo礼貌地将领航员也推了进去。这是个狭窄的舱室，但是当他们都挤在舱室底部的时候，空间也足够了。亨德森站在门边，他拿出了两支手枪，那时在离开克洛普的乡间别墅时，普鲁士伯爵赠与他的。

“要是你吱一声，”亨德森低声威胁道，“我就杀了你。”

他们呆呆地站在那里盯着他，领航员想要开口说话，但是亨德森打断了这个念头。

“安静！”

亨德森语气里的凶狠让德扬睁大了眼。头一次他见到了这个男人不一样的一面，和某天早上在伯纳乌见到的躺在担架上病殃殃的男人没有丝毫的共同。

亨德森给身后的德扬、亚当还有Mo留下了充足的空间。“把他们绑起来。”亨德森命令道，然后他回到了甲板，又带回了另外的两名军官，手枪逼着他们不敢有丝毫动静。德扬从甲板上取来了足够长的绳子将他们捆了起来。

“看好他们，”亨德森说，“五分钟之后我带个船员回来。”

 

* * *

 

 

有了制服和星章的帮助，什么事情都变得简单多了。亨德森说服了一名潦倒的中士将一群划桨的奴隶带上了利物鸟号，随后德扬和Mo解除了他的武装并将他绑住了。亨德森的手枪仅仅是轻轻一挥，中士便说出了牢房的钥匙放在了哪只口袋里。他命令亚当把这些人关在船舱底部，领航员除外，他待在甲板上就行。天渐渐黑了。

划桨的奴隶无精打采地蹲坐在船舱口，亨德森示意他们保持安静。尽管他并不怎么擅长法语，但是他的神色帮他传递着信息。

“我能让你们成为自由人，”他说，“如果你们服从我的命令，鞭笞和奴隶身份终会结束。我是一名英国军官，我将驾驶着这艘船回到英格兰。你们中有谁不愿意跟从我的吗？”人群中传来了小声的叹息，似乎他们不敢相信自己刚刚听到的一番话。“在英格兰，”亨德森继续说道，“你们将会受到奖赏，新的人生等待着你们。”

德扬听着这番演讲，他觉得身上起满了鸡皮疙瘩，震颤沿着脊柱传遍全身。他望着Mo，他似乎和德扬有着相同的想法。

新的人生等待着你。

这正是德扬搬家到英国的最初原因，远离家乡，远离克罗地亚。这也许正是Mo跟随着亨德森和拉拉那的原因，离开埃及的遍地黄沙去往一个名叫不列颠的小岛。德扬心想，那时候亨德森是否也是用这番相似的话语征服了Mo跟从他的领导。

亨德森解开了奴隶身上的锁链，让他们安静坐着不要有任何动静。是时候行动起来了。亨德森走向坐在另一旁的领航员，手里掂量着索套栓。

“先生，”他说，“我希望您能在海上给我的船领航。”

昏暗的月光下，领航员瞪大眼睛盯着亨德森。

“我不能，”他的言语有些错乱，“我的荣誉道德，我的职责……”

亨德森挥舞着索套栓的威胁手势打断了他。“我们现在就要启航，”他说，“你可以选择是否给我们领航，不过先生，我告诉您，等到这艘船靠岸以后，我一定会用这跟大棒把您的头锤成肉酱。”

领航员恐惧地看着他手里的索套栓，屈服于他眼前的命运。“遵命，先生。”领航员无奈地说道。

 

* * *

 

 

德扬看到了亨德森从未向他展示过的另一面。Mo总是说亨德森有时候可以极其冷酷无情，但亨德森本人更像一个糙汉。但是他的船员们敬重他，爱戴他。德扬看到过一些船员因为抗命或是玩忽职守而遭到变大，但是他们从来不会因为他的裁决而心生怨念。德扬之所以知道这些是因为他曾在某个晚上听到船员们的谈论。他们的确有过对于执勤时过于严苛的要求的抱怨，但是那也是理所当然。亨德森喜欢让船员们训练枪法，开火速度和射击准度。有时候海面上风平浪静船上也无事可做，这种训练会持续好几个小时。对于那些从未受训的人来说，一开始确实不太容易，但是熟能生巧，每次训练都有着开火速度和准度的提升，这些德扬看在眼里。

他们在黎明时分驶离了努瓦尔穆捷，乘着大风最后的一丝余力。风息船止，四周的海面上弥漫着薄雾，晨光晦暗，利物鸟号静静在漂荡，等候着太阳将雾气驱散。

德扬知道他在这里的时日不多了，等到他们安全抵达朴次茅斯，他的最后一项使命便是确保亨德森、亚当和Mo平安渡过军事法庭的审判。然后呢？然后怎样？

船员们叽叽喳喳的交谈将德扬从他的沉思中抽离。他看向他们所指的方位，亨德森举着一支小望远镜，亚当站在他的身边。“桅顶上能看到不列颠的舰队，船长。”亚当向亨德森报告。

亨德森清楚等到他们停靠在了英格兰的岸上，等待他们的将是什么。他无奈地笑着。“舰队挂着索斯盖特上将的旗帜，”他说，“我们到家了。”

 

* * *

 

 

英王陛下的舰队统御着这片海域，如此景象亲眼所见，着实壮观。在他们完成前往英格兰的最后的航程之前，德扬无法忘记，亨德森和拉拉那朝着索斯盖特上将的船只进发时，喧天的锣鼓和撼地的管弦，他们需要参见上将大人，这是三狮会晤。那天晚上，德扬和Mo从亚当口中了解到，不列颠的红衫军突袭了伯纳乌要塞。囚犯们——基本上都是冥王号的船员被释放了，其中也自然包括特伦特·亚历山大-阿诺德还有乔·戈麦斯。亚当相信他们俩会出席亨德森的军事法庭审判并给他作证。

“我也会出席并作证，但是你们也应该知道我的证词会是什么。索斯盖特已经在他的船上问过我了，他告诉我我的证词完全符合他们已知的事实，”他说，“亨德森不用担心这场审判。”此后德扬就没怎么见到过亚当或是Mo。他们需要准备一份冥王号被俘相关细节的报告来作为亨德森审判的深入性证据和官方说明。

船停泊在了朴次茅斯港，利物鸟号的船员被告知留在甲板上。一会儿后，亚当告诉Mo好友德扬，亨德森特别申请让他们两个跟着上岸，登上著名的HMS胜利号，参与审判。德扬安慰自己这没什么好害怕的，像是接受审判的人是他。接下来的拘谨不安等待着他。当审判亨德森的船长上将们登舰，溢美之词不绝于耳，他听到礼乐奏响军靴铿锵有力地踏地；当法庭集结全员就坐，他听到船的缄默；当庭审开始，他听到了法庭上低沉的鸣枪致礼。

庭审的细节德扬已经记不太清了，他的记忆里只有少许令人印象深刻的场面存在——当亚当描述冥王号上的行动以及亨德森被迫投降时，他真挚的脸庞上挂着的肃穆神情；当特伦特和乔被问询亨德森作为船长的领导能力时，他们话语里的局促拘谨。

然后，裁决如下：

“亨德森船长，”审判长宣判，“本法庭达成如下一致意见，面对远超自身力量的敌军，您在皇家海军冥王号上进行了英勇而伟大的指挥防御，由此，您值得来自受到这个国家以及这个法庭的所有赞誉。您的行为，以及您的军官和您的船员，反映的不仅仅是您个人层面而且是整个国家层面的最高荣耀。在此，您将被光荣地宣布无罪。”

德扬的使命至此结束。

他将踏上自己的归途。

 

* * *

 

 

那一晚，德扬敲响了Mo的舱门，一众船员的血液里肾上腺素的含量也在庭审之后慢慢下降。Mo低沉的声音说道“请进”。德扬进去了，房间里的人还穿着制服，他坐在桌边，光线昏暗。

“我还没有机会向你道谢，”德扬说，“因为你对我的信任。所以，谢谢你。”

“你来这里就是为了说这句话吗？”Mo问道，声音格外冷漠，他躲闪着德扬的目光。“只是为了说一句谢谢？”

“我马上就要离开了，我……”德扬吞吞吐吐地说道，他不知道自己心底真正想要坦白些什么。“我想说的只有这些了，真的。我很抱歉，”德扬说，“抱歉。”他简单地重复着，然后转身面向舱门。

“锁好门。”Mo在德扬身后叫道。德扬听到了椅子被推开的声音。

“我会的。”德扬回答道，他并没有转身看着Mo，他心想还是赶紧离开Mo的船舱吧。

“不，你理解错了。我是说现在。锁好门，就是现在。”Mo清晰干脆地吐出这几句话，他的声音穿透了湿咸的空气。

德扬回过头，锐利的目光盯着站在桌边的Mo，仍然没能明白Mo的请求。

“别走……只是……”Mo略带失意地说道，“……锁好门就行。麻烦了。”

德扬照做了。

Mo慢慢地朝着德扬走来，这一过程似乎持续了好几个世纪，一个轻快的步调之后，他侵入了德扬的私人空间。德扬向后退了一步，却发现后背已经抵在了舱门上。“你不该出现在这里。”Mo粗哑地低语道。他抬起头望着德扬，右手撑着他脑袋旁边的墙，刚好在他的肩膀之上——他贴得太近了，德扬甚至感受到了Mo薄荷味的鼻息喷在了他的皮肤上，这是他从未有过的体验。“你凭空出现，然后你救了大家。你救了我。”

“我告诉过你了，我来自未来。”德扬反驳道，他给了Mo一个违抗命令似的瞪视。

“这不是你帮助我们的主要原因。即使你告诉我，说我死后你遇到了我无法安息的亡魂。即使这样也解释不了你做这些事情的原因。”Mo说道。“你为什么要帮我？”

“也许我是一个仁慈的善灵。”德扬打趣道。

Mo没有撑在墙上的左手开始勾勒德扬绘满纹身的右前臂，从指尖开始，向上，然后向下，循环往复，直到Mo的五指扣住了德扬的右手。

“操！”Mo紧贴上德扬的大腿时，德扬不禁嘘声叫道。这让Mo低声笑了起来。“仁慈的善灵，是吗？我见过你看我的眼神，”他贴着德扬的耳朵粗糙地低语道，“我不太确定那是否是一个仁慈的善灵看着其他人时应该有的眼神。”

“你真的是太看高自己了。”德扬昂起头，躲闪着Mo话语的攻击和他的声音中不断高涨的欲念之火，他的呼吸挑逗着德扬的耳根。

Mo耸耸肩，他灿烂地笑着。“我可是很谦虚的一个人。”

“你真的是太看高自己了。”德扬心不在焉地重复说道。他从未想过这种事情在一百万年内居然会发生，也从未对此有过任何准备，他的理智几乎快要完全丧失了。

“那你为什么不推开我？”

德扬没有准备好回答这个问题。“我爱你”这三个字听起来太过于平庸，太过于照本宣科，或是太过于陈词滥调。然而，这就是德扬心中所想，只是他无法将其付诸言语。“我不希望你死去，Mo，”德扬如此说道，他回避了这个问题，“这就是我救你的原因。”

“人皆有一死，这是世间之道。”

“我不希望你像那样死去。”德扬解释道。

“可我还没死。”

“但是你会的，”德扬坚持道，“在你死后，你会缠上我。”

Mo低声啧啧道：“你希望我怎么做？”

“活着。”

“德扬，还有呢？”

我希望你爱着我，如同我爱着你一样。

德扬依然无法向Mo坦白自己的真情实感，他害怕这个世界将再次崩塌；害怕自己被传送回原来的时空，而他拯救Mo的使命仍未达成。而且要是，要是Mo无法回馈以同样的爱情，那怎么办？

那怎么办？

“再无其他。”德扬撒谎了。

“你这个骗子。”Mo踮起脚尖，他在德扬的唇边轻轻说道，然后淡淡地吻了上去。他给德扬留足了逃跑的时间，如果德扬想逃跑的话。德扬把Mo拉入怀中，二人转了身位，德扬将他紧压在舱壁上，随即又是一个吻。只是这一次，不再如之前那般清淡，不再如第一个吻一般古板无味。这个吻更荡漾，这个吻二人张大了嘴，这个吻交织了更多的情欲。这个吻来的猛烈，似乎Mo乞求德扬，让他用行动来表述自己的内心，因为语言此时是如此匮乏力量。

德扬幻想这一时刻已经很久了，他不希望离去——上帝啊，请别让他离开我。

德扬强壮的臂膀紧紧怀抱着Mo，他的双手紧紧抓着Mo窄窄的腰肢，然后慢慢向上在Mo的衬衫里面摸索，生满老茧的手贴在了Mo的后背上。另一只手伸到了Mo的臀部，温柔地捏着那瓣臀肉，Mo不禁呻吟着加深了那个吻。对方颤抖的呻吟让两人更加贴近，这让德扬感到一阵晕眩——一种美好的晕眩感；对方颤抖的呻吟让德扬想要一头扎入情欲的无尽深渊，他需要将Mo唇齿间的味道刻在心里，那是一种混合着海军的廉价咖啡和蜂蜜的味道。

某一瞬间的犹豫撕咬着两人——某种无形的压迫，某种来自紧迫感与不确定感的迷人的折磨——而这一瞬间的犹豫来自对于是非的判断。德扬的一只手滑到了Mo健实的胸膛上，Mo的衬衫整齐地扎进了腰带里，德扬解开了衬衫上的扣子，胡乱地将它脱了下来，他需要用手去感受那人肌肤的温度。

Mo深深地叹了口气，一个发自肺腑的叹息。

“我最后怎么了？德扬。我们最后怎么了？”

“你消失了，”德扬说道，“那是在萨温节，我想帮你穿越到彼世，结果成功了。可是我太自私了，我不希望你离开，我很气恼，我把你的怀表扔进了默西河。然后我能记得的便是被你发现，被你救起。从那时开始，我便知道，我也得救你。只有那样，只有那样我才能回原来的时空，而我现在不知道我怎样才能回去。”

“你想回去吗？”

“你在哪里，我的家就在哪里，”德扬说，“我和你在一起，我才会感到安全，感到快乐。”

往下，再往下，德扬的手指从Mo的锁骨处开始探索，他的指甲不小心刮痛了Mo，身下男人的腹肌突然一紧。

“我不会消失的。”

“我知道，”德扬说，“可是我会。而现在我的使命已经结束，我将无法再见到你。而我无法想象没有你的生活，我无法……”德扬止住了话语，他闭上眼，不愿意接受这个现实，因为仅仅是想到它便会心痛不已。“……无法想象没有你的生活。”

“你让我活下去，但是你自己却选择了放弃，德扬。”

德扬睁开眼，直直地望着Mo的双眸。“我没有放弃过。”他说。

Mo深吸一口气，他温柔地握住德扬的手，某种安抚的触感。“什么时候？”他问道。他柔柔地望着德扬修长的睫毛，情欲在他的眼眸里激荡。

“什么什么时候？”

“你是什么时候爱上我的？”

德扬被问住了，他不知道如何回答。“两百年以后。”

“不，”Mo摇摇头，“我问的是你是什么时候爱上我，爱上我这个人，而非我的灵魂。”他再次发问道。“我这个人。”

“请不要让我说出那句话，Mo。我不想离开，我不想现在离开你。”

“我也希望你能活着，德扬。我会好好活下去，”Mo许诺道，“但前提是你也要好好活着。”

德扬感受到泪水从他的脸颊上划过，他意识到自己全身在颤抖。那份强烈的情欲化作了他此生从未感受过的事物将他作为人的躯壳填满。既非有形，也非欲望，亦非浪漫。

那是完全不一样的感受。

那是爱的至臻至纯的境界。

“我不知道，”德扬说道，这也是事实，“我不知道是什么时候开始的，我只知道我确实……”

我确实爱着你。

不仅仅是他本人，也不仅仅是他的亡魂。

我爱你。

“我不想离开你。”德扬乞怜道，他的声音颤抖着，他流着泪，他的手指拽住Mo的衣领。他躺在Mo的胸口抽泣，他害怕回到现代，回到现实，恐惧让他无法言说。

“我也不希望你离开，”Mo向他坦白，“但是我不能只为一己私欲。被困在这个时代不是你该有的命运，你的生活属于未来，你会好好活着。我无法和你在一起并不代表着你无法继续爱下去。”

德扬望着Mo，眼神疑惑，泪水濡湿了他的睫毛，也模糊了他的视线——他不得不接受Mo所说的事实。

“也许等你回到了你的时空，在那里我还活着。也许在那里我还是个死人。也许我们无法再相见。”漫长的缄默。“但是你知道吗？”

“什么？”

“只有一试才能知道结果，”Mo温柔地低语，“而如果我们连尝试的机会也放弃了，那一切便真的是云散烟消。”

“那么，”德扬开口说道，“那么请帮助我找到我的归途。”

 

* * *

 

 

静默中，Mo的手指颤抖着解开了德扬的衣衫，眼睛肆无忌惮地探索着新的大陆。德扬的纹身引起了他的兴趣，Mo的指尖勾画着纹身。他弯下腰，一个个吻落在了德扬的胸口上，前臂上，躯干上。

“这不公平，”德扬说，“你还穿着衣服，但是我却像一个初生婴儿一样裸露着。”

Mo低声咕哝起来，他咬着嘴唇，急不可耐。德扬在Mo的呻吟声中快速地解开了他的马裤上的搭扣。“德扬，我没有有过……”在德扬深深地吻上Mo的双唇之前，他能说的只有这些。他细细品味着嘴里的湿咸，那让他想起了大海。此情此景之下，一切自然而然，德扬心想。

Mo将他拉入怀中索取了另一个吻，进而又将他的吻慷慨地给予给了德扬的脖颈，他轻啮着对方的锁骨。两人的动作似乎有一种恰然的同步。德扬望着Mo，仿佛是在膜拜他健壮瘦削满是伤疤和淤青的身躯，和德扬满是纹身的身体完全不一样。

“带我回去吧，”德扬乞求道，“请带着我……”他的话语让Mo感到身体内在燃烧，他的话语让Mo心中的欲念之火燃烧到了从未有过的热度。这种异世的感受，这种陌生而近乎宣泄的体验。

Mo的双眼如蝶翼般眨着，他感受到德扬进入了他的身体，他感受到了德扬在他体内的抽动，那样的感受让他整个人生完整。德扬希望这一刻能永远持续，希望这一刻能永远印在他的心中。此刻两个生灵之间的不洁的交合本不该发生，但是一切确实发生了。

多么美好。

无上荣光。

德扬感受到快感如潮水般涌来。

如同暴风雨中的大海，如同惊涛拍岸。

德扬的手摊在Mo的心上。他想要，不，他需要将掌心感受到的清晰的跳动铭记于心，他需要铭记每一次呼吸时Mo胸膛的起伏，他需要铭记Mo望着德扬时的深邃眼眸的闪闪星光。

这是最后的一个夜晚，此后他将再也见不到Mo。

德扬感受到了心中的欲望，他渴求将一切铭记。

高潮来临之时，他紧紧地握住Mo。Mo的身体向后弓曲，颤抖中，每一阵快感袭遍全身。德扬喘着粗气，吟唱着Mo的名字，仿佛那是某种神秘魔咒，仿佛那是他唯一知道的词语，仿佛上下四方古往今来他能铭记的只有Mo一人。

 

* * *

 

 

尽管昏昏欲睡，眼皮沉重，但是德扬不想就此安眠。他不希望在醒来的时候，Mo已经消失。

那不是一段他希望重复一遍的经历。

“我离开之后，你还会记得我吗？”德扬问道。

Mo沉默了，他的回答让德扬的眼眶再次溢满泪水。“离别最糟糕的部分不在于离别本身，而在于离别后记忆在你的脑海中不断地回放闪现。”他轻声说道，微弱的声音几乎掩埋在利物鸟号的木材的嘎吱声中。

德扬应该早就知道Mo会说出此番话。

说出此番话的人永远是Mo。

“我不会忘了你，德扬。”Mo说着，拇指轻轻拭去德扬脸颊上的泪水，身子前倾吻在了德扬的额头上，吻在了他的鼻子上，吻在了他的双唇上。

“但是你有什么能记住我的东西呢？”

“我有这块怀表啊。”Mo微笑着说道。

德扬惊住了。

Mo把手伸进了夹克里，他从口袋中取出了一个银质怀表，手指攥着表链。他打开表盖，里面不仅仅藏着一幅Mo的肖像，德扬的画像也在其中。

克洛普画了这些画像。德扬本以为伯爵没有时间来完成这些作品，但事实上他确实完成了，而且Mo一直保留着一张德扬的肖像。“请原谅，德扬。我本该把这个怀表送给你，但是目前我比你更需要它来追溯时间。”德扬低着头，他不敢望向Mo。不能是现在，不能是最重要的时刻。

“看着我，德扬。”Mo恳求道，指腹轻轻抬起德扬的下颌。他的眼睛里也溢满了泪水。“我很少表达出我的感受，但是这并不意味着我没有情感，德扬。我也会爱，爱得过多。”

情感的大坝最终决堤，德扬再也抑制不住自己的真心。“我爱你，Mo。”他说了出来，木已成舟。

“我也爱你，德扬。我会以我自己的方式爱着你，无论是我的身体抑或是我的灵魂，我会永远爱着你。”

“谢谢你，洛夫伦先生。”Mo说道。“谢谢你为我做的一切。”

德扬曾经听到过这句话，但是德扬再也无法听到这句话了。利物鸟号上的木板嘎吱声充斥着德扬的耳朵，将Mo哼唱的悲情的水手号子给淹没。

淹没。

德扬能够轻易淹没在Mo的眼眸中，因为它们让德扬想到了大海，还有海洋下暗无天日的深渊。

以及拂晓前的夜空。

以及暴雨前的宁静。

德扬闭上双眼，默默地祈祷着潮汐将他带向归途。

 

* * *

 

 

“现在呢？”Mo问道。

“我现在很幸福。”德扬回答。


	3. Chapter 3

_Death is inside the folding cots:_

_it spends its life sleeping on the slow mattresses,_

_in the black blankets, and suddenly breathes out:_

_it blows out a mournful sound that swells the sheets,_

_and the beds go sailing toward a port_

_where death is waiting, dressed like an admiral._

 

* * *

 

 

德扬想起了聂鲁达，想起他曾经写下：“你吞噬一切，宛如远方，宛如大海，宛如光阴。你将一切湮没。”

身体遭受的强烈痛感让德扬醒了过来。他不想回到未来。梦醒时分的痛苦，意识回归躯体的折磨。他不愿松手，他希望回到那个梦里，可只是徒劳。幻梦残忍地逃离。

 

* * *

 

 

Robbo轻轻地戳了戳他的肩膀，想要把他摇醒。德扬又回到了梅尔伍德，回到了默西河边，那个他扔掉怀表的地方。似乎一切如旧，似乎他从未离开过，除了他躺在河岸上而Robbo站在他身边关切地看着他这一点不一样外。Robbo问他为什么会睡在默西河的岸边。

德扬觉得自己也一切如旧，除了脸上早已干掉的泪水，在眼睑上、脸颊上留下了一道道泪痕。他想把那些泪痕擦干净，想要装作灰尘进了眼睛里而他正在擦去眼睛里的异物，可是Robbo似乎都知道了。

Robbo将他拉入怀中，那是一个坚实友善而且舒心的拥抱，德扬抽泣起来。他无助地依偎在Robbo的臂膀里，哀悼着已失去的一切，祈祷自己在那个世界的所作所为已经足够。

“已经足够了，Dej，”Robbo低声说道，似乎他能听见德扬的心声，“你所做的远超过足够了。”

德扬从拥抱中抽离，他不解地望着Robbo。

Robbo耸耸肩，给了对方一个带着歉意的笑容。

 

* * *

 

 

他们离开了河岸，离开了默西河的怒号，离开了将德扬带回到过去的一波又一波的潮水。德扬看着眼前的未来，他确信自己再也见不到Mo了，但是Mo活了下来，这让他感到欣慰。

Robbo带着他来到了一个熟悉的地方，他们经过了那个小教堂，德扬曾经在那里发现了Mo的坟墓，孤独而惨遭遗弃。Mo的坟墓已经不在了——取而代之的是两座受到保护的陵墓，两块墓碑伫立在一旁。那是亚当·拉拉那和乔丹·亨德森的安息地，两人的墓地紧挨在一起。墓碑上的日期写着，亨德森卒于1811年，仅仅是他逃离法兰西之后的第四年，而亚当则卒于1848年。

德扬深吸了一口气，他吃惊地望着Robbo。“他们这……他……你是……”他想要发问，可是心中却有着无数疑惑，而他无法全部提出，这些疑惑最终融合成了一个问题。“Mo发生了些什么？如果他不在这里的话。”德扬问道，眼睛跳个不停，他需要一个答案。

“他死在了海上，德扬。亨德森晋升为另一艘舰船的海军准将之后，他将拉拉那提拔为了新冥王号的船长。Mo追随亨德森参加了爪哇岛入侵战。不列颠的军队取得了胜利，但是Mo和Hendo却牺牲了。”

Robbo之前和他说过，当Mo遭到处决之后，他的尸体被扔进了默西河里，一个罗伯逊人——Robbo的先祖违命从河里打捞了Mo的尸体，给他举行一个合适的葬礼来祭奠他。泪水再次溢满了德扬的眼眶，他努力止住流泪。“然后呢，那为什么他的坟墓不在这里？然后呢？”

“他们将Hendo的遗体带回了故乡，正如他们将纳尔逊将军带回了英格兰。Mo消失在了海里，德扬。我很抱歉。”

德扬跪在了地上，这个突如其来的消息让他的双腿突然失去了力量。Mo答应过，他会好好活下去，如此德扬也会好好活下去。而现在Mo消失在了海里，没人会缅怀他，那这一切还有什么意义？他还记得Mo，这不公平，而……

“我以为你已经忘了这个人，自从他消失在萨温节的夜晚之后，”他问Robbo，“为什么……你怎么还能记住他？”

“他在萨温节那夜离开之后，我确实不记得Mo了，因为这是世界再也没有他存在的痕迹，没有东西来让人将他铭记，”Robbo解释道，“Mo只不过是不列颠在对外战争中阵亡的一名小卒，一个棕色皮肤的无名氏，和那些自认为高人一等的白人没有任何交集，他既不是伯爵也不是将军，人们不会在广场上给他竖立雕像或者以他的名字命名某条道路。梅尔伍德仍然是一片断壁残垣，亨德森仍然因为丢掉了冥王号而遭人谩骂，甚至没人记得拉拉那。但是你回到了过去，不是吗？你从未放弃过，你一直在抗争，你的抗争改变了这一切。我不知道你是如何做到的，但是你确实成功了。”

“你到底是谁？”德扬问道，“你不仅仅是梅尔伍德的管家或是守门人，不是吗？”

Robbo的双眼在太阳下闪闪发亮。“你可以随意称呼我。”

“你才是真正的Vodyanoy。”德扬阴沉地苛责道。他能感到怒火在他体内郁积，他愤怒Robbo隐藏了太多的秘密，愤怒于Robbo让他遭受了这一切。然而这又是为了什么？

Robbo的一只手搭在了德扬的肩膀上，不知为何这一手势灭掉了德扬内心的怒火，似乎Robbo有着某种神奇的力量能引领着他深呼吸，引领着他思考。“你们称其为Vodyanoy，而我称自己为Kelpie，其实本质并无不同。我只是两个世界之间的信使。我们家族——罗伯逊家族世世代代皆是如此，我们一直想要打破这个诅咒。我并不认为Mo知道多少，但是你，我的朋友，你才是那把钥匙。”

德扬摇摇头。“并不是我，钥匙是那支怀表。”

“不，”Robbo坚持道，“怀表只是某种随机的媒介，而这种媒介也可以是其他任何物件，任何物件。但是你……”Robbo停顿下来，他皱着眉细细看着德扬脸上的线条，“你不仅仅有足够的勇气住在梅尔伍德，你对她的过去也充满了好奇，你关心梅尔伍德，你也关心Mo。甚至早在他出现在你面前之前，甚至你完全没有这个必要。”

“也可以是其他人啊。为什么是我？而你，你在这里生活了多久来着？为什么那个人不是你呢？”

Robbo嘴角下弯陷入了沉思，他无奈地笑了。“我有足够的理由确信，Mo在这个世上未竟之事是帮助你。虽然前提是你得回到过去先帮助他。我现在记得他，是因为你帮助他留下了某样东西来让我记住他，来让我们记住他。”

“什么意思？”

Robbo带着他沿着一条精致修砌的小路来到了梅尔伍德大宅，她看上去还是原来的样子，却又如此陌生。没有了参差不齐的杂草和荨麻枝杈挡住去往大宅的路。一个个做工精良的路标立起指示着大宅的方向。石墙依然耸立，阳光下的塔楼辉煌璀璨，这让德扬想到了克洛普的乡间别墅。游客进进出出，他们在大宅四周自拍，不吝称赞着大宅的壮美。Robbo告诉德扬，拉拉那去世后就一直是罗伯逊家族在管理这片地产，然后将大宅及其中的物件赠与国民托管组织。“我奶奶完全不知道该怎么处理这些东西，所以他们就向公众开放了梅尔伍德大宅。正式地我仍然是她的管家，除此以外我还是亨德森基金会的一名董事成员，基金会成立用来管理这块地产。然后你猜猜看？你也是董事会成员之一了，自从你签署了你的小屋租约之后。这些都写在合同里。”

德扬想看看大宅内的样子，但是Robbo扯了扯她的衣袖，告诉他不必急于一时。他说其他地方还有更重要的事情等着他们。

“那么在哪？”

 

* * *

 

 

Robbo开车带他去了市中心，他们绕行至阿尔伯特码头，德扬来到梅尔伍德之前在那里度过了许多夜晚，思索人生，思索他的未来。在他的右手边，他看见两只利物鸟高傲地栖在天空下，在他的左手边是一支摩天轮。泰特美术馆在他的对面，然而Robbo把车停在了一个巨锚前面，正好在海军博物馆外。

“你想知道的关于Mo的一切，你都能在这里找到。”Robbo说。他带着德扬穿梭在展品之间，然后到的他们的目的地。

那是一幅拉拉那和亨德森的巨型肖像画，装裱在华丽的画框里，和德扬在他的小屋里看到的完全不同，它高高悬挂在博物馆的一个角落。他们身姿笔挺地站着，身穿镶着金色穗带的制服，腰间别着宝石刀柄的军剑。人们猜测他们或许是“关系亲密的朋友”，但是德扬知道并非如此。往来的参观者基本上不会有所留意，但是德扬站在肖像画前，心中的自豪感激增，他惊艳于画作和真人的相似度，同时也不得不承认，亨德森和拉拉那本人在现实生活中比这有魅力多了。

亨德森看上去老了不少，可是岁月在拉拉那身上的痕迹更明显。亨德森离世前仅仅官至海军准将，而拉拉那活到了自己被提拔为海军少将的那一天，他尽心为国效力，最终被封爵。随后德扬了解到，拉拉那的侄子也追随着叔叔的成功步伐，以拉拉那之名，家族的辉煌一直延续，只不过他们留在了伯恩茅斯而非利物浦。德扬拯救的不仅仅是亚当的性命，而且也拯救了整个拉拉那家族的遗产。德扬不知道自己此时内心有何感受——也许是自豪？或者是伤感？抑或是高兴？

亚当终生未娶，也未留下任何子嗣。

德扬瞬间想到了亨德森和Mo，想着自己是否能再次回到过去，再次将他们拯救。

 

* * *

 

 

巨大的展柜却装着一个小小的盒子，一个铭牌封装在盒子旁边。下一个展区展示着亨德森的个人物品，他的剃须用具，他的船长帽，还有他的旧剑——在他还是冥王号的船长的时候，他用的便是这把剑。那里还展示着亚当的六分仪，以及一套荷兰海关部门制服，那套制服穿在一个无头模特身上。那里还展示着克洛普给他们画的迷你肖像，肖像画放在一个金色的挂坠盒里，那个挂坠盒亚当一直挂在身上，直到他去世的那一天。那里还展示着克洛普的儿子遗留的荣誉军团勋章，以及一系列克洛普和亨德森——然后是亚当和克洛普的往来信件，上面写着亨德森答应要在战争结束后将勋章还给克洛普，但是却因亨德森在巴达维亚的牺牲而被迫失约。等到拿破仑投降遭到放逐，战争也已经结束之后，亚当写信说自己会以亨德森的名义归还那枚勋章——却从纳比口中得知克洛普早已因病离世。

再往前，是一个只有着关于Mo的信息的互动平板，里面详细地讲述了他在亨德森和拉拉那逃离法兰西的过程中的重要贡献；以及他的报告是如何成为亨德森的军事审判的有利证据的事情。它讲述了一个埃及移民的精彩故事，他不远万里穿越大洲，他无私奉献从底层做起终成皇家海军外科医师中最厉害的一员。而他也因为肤色和信仰受到了不少的挑战。

另一个展柜里陈列着Mo的手术器具，还有一只木制小船。博物馆的铭牌上写着这是由Mo亲手打造。根据上面的说明，很显然Mo闲暇时的消遣之一便是制作模型。

船身上用阿拉伯文刻着一个名字。

ديان

德扬看不懂阿拉伯文，但是他认出了这个单词，Mo之前教过他，在克洛普乡间别墅的壁炉边。

那是他的名字。

德扬。

 

* * *

 

 

新的医生护士轮换表急救中心的环境比原先的更加清洁。他仍然时不时地找Ox聊天，虽然此人现在已经在医院的另一个病区工作。德扬觉得应该邀请Ox去参加自己的乔迁排队，再过不久吧。

生活仍像往常一样继续。起床，喝咖啡，吃一碗早餐粥，去工作，把背包扔进更衣室里，如此生活步调无限循环。

忙碌在急诊中心而满脑子只想着病人的最大利益；被生气的想要抱怨的家属成员咆哮；完成想要给他分配无数任务的医生的不同要求，还得一次性。抢救过程于他而言仍然难以面对，因为要面对可能的死亡。

但是德扬热爱他的工作。

尽管他也讨厌这份工作。

回到家之后还得面对家里的一团乱，还得做饭。

身边没有一个人陪他一边看电视一边笑总是有些心烦。有时他几乎要转过身子对Mo说“真的是太有趣了”，但是Mo却不在身边。他半期望着听到Mo压碎薯片或是爆米花时的噪音。没有人把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，没有人握住他的手，没有人倾听他说话，德扬有些意乱。

他拿起手机，谷歌搜索着他遇到的那些历史人物。克洛普孤独地死在了卢瓦尔河边，只有亚当参加了他的葬礼；范迪克在那场袭击中活了下来，却在滑铁卢死在了威灵顿手下。

德扬今天收到的唯一一条短信是披萨外卖的——一些优惠码。Robbo在WhatsApp上给他发了一条信息，问他值完夜班之后有没有时间和他在Costa吃一顿早午餐。德扬说行，午后他睡了一会，接着下午五点起床去工作。

 

* * *

 

 

几英尺远处，有人在哼唱Heart of Oak；天籁的主人朝着德扬慢慢走来，声音越来越大了。NHS通勤班车塞满了人，基本上都是医院里值完晚班的员工，德扬也在其中。他身边的位置靠着过道，还没有人坐。

德扬看着窗外，他听到了慢慢靠近的脚步声，随之，一个声音微微地问道：“请问这个位置有人吗？”

那个男人看上去很年轻，也许二十岁末或者三十岁出头，他穿着一件暗蓝色菱形花纹的毛衣，外套是一件很搭的运动夹克，他的NHS名牌贴在腰带上。他没有那种惊为天人的英俊外貌，但是恰如其分。这张面孔德扬永远无法忘记，卷曲蓬松的头发，下颌上衬托的胡须。他的头发比德扬记忆中的要短一些，但是那种卷曲程度德扬是不会认错的。而他的双眸，德扬永远认得出那双明眸。

在那个男人的眼睛里，黑与白激荡交融创造出不和谐的乐章。这让德扬想到了大海，还有海洋下暗无天日的深渊。

以及拂晓前的夜空。

以及暴雨前的宁静。

德扬从来没有在通勤巴士上见过这个男人，也许是一名刚刚开始在这家医院工作的轮值医生。他的抬头纹似乎更明显，但是微微翘起的嘴角，坚毅的下颌线条，还有那真挚的微笑，无不来自于Mo。

那人与德扬四目相对，他抽了口气。

“德扬。”那个男人说。他从口袋里取出了一个银质物件，重量和质感，德扬很清楚那是什么，它在它真正的主人的掌心里嘀嗒嘀嗒地走着。

“Mo。”德扬回答道。除此之外他又能说些什么呢？

“我终于找到了你。”Mo微笑着说道，他的笑容中带着希望，亦带着宽慰。

“你终于找到了我。”德扬回答道。除此之外他也不需要知道其他。

 

* * *

 

 

两百年前，他沉没在爪哇岛的海边。但是现在，他活着回来了。

他回家了，回到了梅尔伍德。

他回家了，回到了德扬身边。

 

* * *

 

 

于是有一天晚上，他们两人没有约会。Mo会问德扬：“现在呢？”

于是在那个两人没有约会的夜晚，德扬回答道：“我现在很幸福。”

除此之外他不需要知道其他。

他不再需要知道其他。

 

 

_fin_


End file.
